The boy and the wind
by Bound by the chains of pain
Summary: A blind boy named Jack befriends the wind, whose voice only he can hear. the wind becomes his protector and guide as he discoveres his own hidden abilities and purpose (JackxTooth)
1. prolouge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Prologue**

It was a beautiful summer's day. A small family of three, could be found sitting under a tree, enjoying a family picnic. "Mom, what's color's like?" asked a 5 year-old boy "Colors are some of the most beautiful things in this world. We use them to tell one thing from another or create something entirely different. While they are beautiful, they remain impossible to describe for those who can't see them. Blue is the color of the sky and sea, yellow is the color of the sun, green is the color of the grass and leafs on the trees, brown is the color of the earth, white is the color of the snow." "What about red?" the boy interrupted, full of curiosity "Red is different from the others while it's often seen it's rarely connected to one specific thing. Red is the color of passion, in other words love. However, while the feeling of love is connected to red, it remains unseen by us all." The boy looked confused and gave his mother a skeptical look "Then how do you know its red?" the parents looked at each other and chuckled at their son's question. "Because we believe it to be." The boy still looked confused but let it go.

"What color is my hair?" the boy asked his mother, who chuckled "your hair is as white as the freshly fallen snow, it shines with an unusual brightness that can't be found anywhere else." The boy thought about her words before asking "then what about my eyes?" she moved closer to her son and cradled his cheek with her hand before she answer. "Your eyes are the color of the sky, a truly breathtaking color that you should carry with pride." Her words caused the boy to smile. "Then what's the color of your eyes and hair?" "Both your father and I have brown hair and eyes." the boy stopped smiling at that "Then why am I different?" his father ruffled his hair and said, "Because you are special." The boy looked skeptical and both adults laughed at that.

The two adults couldn't help but regard their son with a slightly saddened expression. While they truly adored their little boy, they couldn't help but wish they could share the beauty of this world with him, but it remained impossible as their son was born blind.

On the way home, the white haired boy was happily walking hand in hand with his parents, when he suddenly heard a faint whisper as the wind passed by. He frowned in concentration, focusing hard to hear more clearly. That's when he heard it. "I found you."

**A/N a very short introduction to my new story. The idea came to me while I was still writing my Jack the mute fanfic. hopefully you will come to enjoy this fanfic as much as I already do. I'll return with chapter one very soon so look forward to it.**


	2. Befriending the wind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 1: befriending the wind**

"Jack, where are you?" a woman's voice sounded from the inside of their home. "I'm in the garden by the pond!" the white haired boy yelled back from his perch on the rocks by their pond. He could hear his mother rush out the door, clearly in panic as she yelled "Jack! Get away from there right now! You know you're not allowed outside alone." Jack let out a sigh as he closed the braille book he was reading and jumped down from his rock. He couldn't understand why they were so worried about him. While it's true that he's blind, he had no trouble knowing what was around him. He could sense everything around him just as well as anyone with vision could. Only difference was that he couldn't see colors or read like them.

"I was fine, mom! I was just reading." She took him by the shoulders "Jack, why can't you understand it's not save for you to be alone out here and you know that." Jack's expression saddened "But I like it out here!" she regarded him solemnly she knew why her son loved the outside so much. There were always so many new sounds or smells outside for him to experience, even from the confinement of their garden, unlike the silence of their house. She sighed, "Okay you can sit outside but only if you stay here by the porch, okay?" the boy nodded and she ruffled his hair.

He then sat down again with intend to continuing to read, but all of a sudden he heard a familiar whisper. "Come and play with me!" Jack frowned in confusion, as he didn't sense anyone around him. He was admittedly frightened but his curiosity replaced his fear. "Who are you?" he felt a gush of wind dance around him playfully and he chuckled in wonderment "I'm the wind" he heard the whisper say. He frowned and responded in a voice full of skepticism "The wind?" he felt another gush of wind push him on his feet. He let out a yelp of surprise and the wind just chuckled "okay, I believe you." Jack laughed as he overcame his initial surprise.

His squeals of mirth could be hear inside the house and curiously the boy's parents walked out to see what sort of trouble Jack was now getting himself into. What they saw was beyond compare to anything they had ever seen before, and it shocked them to their very core. They saw their 5 year-old son dance around like a leaf in the wind, tossed around with an unusual grace that made it look he weighted nothing at all. However, what shocked them the most was his expression of sheer joy. Never before in their life had they seen a more beautiful sight. They leaned against each other with tears in their eyes, forgetting all their worries as they looked at the beautiful scene in front of them.

Jack played with the wind every day. He truly enjoyed its company. He loved the tales of its travels it told and all the things it taught him about the world he would never have known otherwise. The wind was his first ever friend, one who was always around, he need only ask for its company "Wind?" a gush of wind told him it was listening. The wind adored the boy, as he was the only one to hear its voice it was because of him the wind never felt lonely anymore. Not now, that the wind could finally be heard again. "Could you tell me a story?" the wind remained silent for a while signaling it was thinking of which of its stories it should tell. It smiled thinking of a young girl he saw not that long ago.

"There is young girl, no older than yourself. She dreams of friendship and love but everyone, but her family looks the other way pretending not to see her pain. She is lonely and longs for company. She kept lying to herself, saying she probably don't deserve one, while she is the most deserving of all." Jack's expression turned sad as he nearly cried at the wind "What? Why? Didn't you help her? Is she still lonely?" the wind gently circled around him "she can't hear my voice like you. She still remains trapped in her loneliness and I can't help her." Jack nearly cried at that. "I can't help her, but you can!" Jack rose his head, clearly eager to help this girl. "You will meet her soon!" Jack's expression turned to one of excitement as he said "really?!" "You will, sooner than you think!" but before they had a chance to say more, Jack heard his mother call him in for dinner.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" his mother asked trying to cover her worriedness behind her fake cheer. Jack could easily 'see' through her act, but he could understand why she would be worried about him. He didn't like it when his mother was worried about him. "Yeah! I can hardly wait." He replied with as much excitement he could manage. "You're sure you don't want to be home schooled instead?" she asked her tone slightly gave away the hopefulness that he would, she didn't like the fact that he would be attending school, even more because they lived in such a small town that there were no handicap schools around. Therefore, he would have to attend a regular school. He replied with his face full of confidence and determination in order to reassure her. "Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry I'll be fine the teachers all now that I'm blind and will give me a braille copy of their notes and the voice recorder will do the rest. I'll be fine." She still wasn't convinced but she let it go.

After dinner, Jack went upstairs to his room and opened the window to let in the wind. It danced around the room happy to be reunited with its friend even if it's only for a few minutes. "I'm sorry I won't be able to talk to you much tomorrow." Jack said as his expression turned sad "you won't be lonely, will you?" the wind whispered a soft "no, I won't" before it told the boy to go to sleep.


	3. The lonely girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 2: The lonely girl.**

Jack let out an annoyed sigh, as he was walking through the school halls with his mother "Mom, why do I need to carry this stupid stick around, I don't even need it." He could already feel everyone staring at him just because he was carrying it. "Be that as it may, but I'm not leaving you out of my sight, in a place you've never been, without it. Besides, it's only for today! I promised you that already, haven't I?" "But everyone is staring at me!" Jack whined, she looked up and to her surprise, she saw that he was right. She let out a sigh, and looked back at Jack. She really wished she wouldn't be so protective of him all the time, just because he is blind it doesn't mean he is helpless he has already proven that at home. Nevertheless, she just couldn't help it, it's what mother's do after all.

She reluctantly said her goodbye by the classroom door, she wanted to help him find an available seat, but she understood that he needed to do these kinds of things on his own now. She couldn't stay with him in school after all. Besides if she did, she would only alienate him from his new classmates, and he didn't need that.

Jack, while he loved his mom, he couldn't help but feel sort of relieved when she left. Her constant worrying, could get rather annoying. He walked into the classroom, navigating in his dark little world with ease. He dodged every obstacle, even noticing the boy trying to trip him as a joke, he gracefully moved out of a boy's running path before he finally reached an available seat on the back row. He folded together his cane, stuffed it in his back, and took up everything he needed for class.

It was then he noticed the girl next to him, by focusing his sensitive hearing on this particular girl, he could tell she was looking around nervously while fidgeting nervously with her fingers. He suddenly thought of the girl from the wind's story and he couldn't help but wonder if she was the one the wind had mentioned. Even if she wasn't the girl the wind had mentioned he couldn't help but feel like she needed someone to talk to.

Therefore, he turned to face her, even if he couldn't see her he knew it was rude not to 'look' at the person you speak to. "Hey!" he said with a smile. The girl let out a surprised yelp, having been brought out of her thoughts. He looked down slightly and gave her an apologetic smile "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She still didn't say anything and remained frozen in place. "Are you okay?" getting kind of worried about her. "Y-y-yeah, I-I-I'm fine. I was just surprised. I didn't expect you to speak to me, that's all." "I'm Jack frost, what's your name?" she let out a light chuckle at his name and he could help but smile at that. "I'm Sheila but I like Tooth better."

Jack raised an eyebrow at that "why Tooth?" she froze at that, and he could hear a slight tremble in her voice as she spoke. "M-my mom was a dentist and used to call me that, she passed away a year ago." "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." She must've noticed the sad expression on his face as she continued, "It's okay, there is no way you could have known. I just miss her and having someone use the nickname she gave me, it feel like she is still here." She said with a weak smile and slight hint of happiness in her voice.

They didn't get the chance to talk more as the teacher walked in. they spoke a bit in between the classes and when lunch came around Tooth, much to Jack's surprise, hesitantly came to him "u-um Jack? Would y-you like to have l-lunch with me?" she avoided eye contact with him but he just gave her a reassuring smile "Sure, that'll be fun! Do you mind if we eat outside?" "I don't mind" Tooth replied, happy that he didn't say no.

As they were walking down the hall towards the small garden Tooth asked slightly hesitant, "why did you ask me to eat outside?" Jack smiled at her "I like listening to the sounds, while it can be noisy at times it's still better than being inside where it's almost silent. My mom hardly ever let me leave the house, she even tried to convince me to be home schooled. I want to go to school and make friends like everyone else, and staying home isn't going to let me experience that." Tooth raised an eyebrow at that "Why does she want to keep you inside?"

Jack let out a sigh at that, knowing that his answer might scare her away. "She wouldn't me outside because she is constantly afraid I will get myself hurt." Tooth chuckled at that "are you that clumsy?" she said still laughing and Jack couldn't help but join in. "No, it's because I'm blind" Tooth froze in place at that "what?" Jack stopped a bit ahead of her and gave her a weak smile "I've been blind ever since I was born and nothing can be done to fix it, but I never really had any trouble 'seeing' so it's not so bad." "Then why…" "Won't she let me out? She knows but just doesn't believe it."

Tooth remained silent after that and Jack couldn't help but wonder if it's because of what he said. He let out a silent sigh and walked towards her. She took a step back having noticed his missing pupils and Jack sensed it. His expression saddened at her reaction "I'm sorry!" he said, slightly surprising her as he had nothing to apologize for. "It's okay if you don't want to be my friend. My eyes usually scares everyone away. Don't worry about it, its fine." He said as he turned his back and started to walk away.

As he walked away, Tooth couldn't help but want to stop him from leaving. Who cares if he is blind! He is the only one who would actually speak to her! Wanting to be her friend! And she would just let him walk away, just because he couldn't see? She didn't hesitate any longer as she ran after him yelling "Jack! Wait up!"


	4. new discoveries

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3: New discoveries**

Tooth was walking alone down the streets think about the last few years she has spent with Jack. While she hadn't really liked finding out her one and only friend was blind, she had long since accepted it and honestly now a days she couldn't even understand why she even felt like that to begin with. Sometimes she could hardly even believe that he is blind. She couldn't help but be amazed and puzzled by it. After all, he moved around town with ease, just like any other person with vision, sometimes even better, noticing things that no one else would have. If it weren't for the fact that he needed help reading and the few moments when he 'looked' at someone you would never be able to even tell that his blind.

They were now 13 years-old and she had started noticed that Jack has been rather distant lately and she can't help but wonder why. While she has often found him sitting at some rather strange and random spots, listening to the sounds around him, she can't shake the feeling that he is keeping something from her. It's been bothering her pretty much since they met but she let it go, thinking that he would eventually tell her when he trusted her enough, but she was starting to feel rather impatient.

It was then she realized she had arrived at her destination and went to knock on the door. "Hey Mrs. Frost! Is Jack home?" she said to the woman when she opened the door. "Hello Sheila, come in. Jack is in the backyard. You know where to go," she said with a smile and Tooth just nodded and went towards the class door leading into the yard. She spotted Jack sitting on his usual rock by the pond. However, as she walked towards him, she stopped and frowned in confusion. Normally Jack would have noticed her presence immediately but today he didn't seem to notice her at all.

However, that wasn't what made her stop. No, it was the scene itself. Something seemed different and out of place but she could tell what. It was then she noticed how strangely the wind seemed to move around him. While she of cause couldn't see the wind she could tell there was something odd about from how it seemed to gently stroke his hair and clothes from random directions almost looking like it was dancing around him. It became even clearer when the wind seemed to cause some of the early autumn leaves to fall from their trees and join the dance of the wind. She couldn't help but find the scene in front of her utterly beautiful, yet so unsettling and it was making her uneasy.

Whatever was causing this Jack didn't seem to mind its presence, rather he seemed to enjoy it. It seemed almost as if he was in a sort of trance. It was then she noticed that his lips where moving, as if he was talking to someone, but she wasn't close enough to actually hear what he said as it was no louder than a whisper. She hesitantly walked towards him before she called him out "Jack, what are you doing?" he nearly fell of the rock in his surprise, before he focused his attention on the presence and voice. "Oh, hey Tooth! Sorry, was a bit lost in my thoughts and didn't notice you there. How long have you been standing there?"

Tooth couldn't help but chuckle at his startled reaction. "I just came, what where you doing" he avoided facing her when he jumped down as he responded "nothing special, just listening to the sounds. You know the usual." Tooth didn't buy it, she could always tell whenever he was lying. She sighed, "Jack, I know you're lying." He winced slightly, almost unnoticeable but Tooth saw it. "I get that you don't want to tell me, but it's still rather annoying that you feel the need lie to me." She said in a slightly hurt tone. Jack sighed at that and the wind whispered, "You should tell her, she will understand." He wanted to shout, "what if she doesn't!" back at it so badly, but restrained himself.

"Sorry, it's not that I don't want to tell you. It's just…" "Just what?" he turned around to face her "You probably wouldn't believe me, if I did" she frowned at that, very annoyed and angry that he didn't believe in her. "We've been friends for years, there's nothing that you can say that will ever change that!" she said her hurt feelings clearly noticeable in her voice. "This is different!" he said with a sigh "How can it be different? There is nothing you can say that I wouldn't have heard before." She almost yelled at him.

He winced slightly at her tone and it was then she finally noticed the fearful look in his eyes. She froze when she saw it. Did he really fear her reaction that badly? Her expression saddened slightly at the thought. "It's fine if you don't want to tell me, I was just worried that's all." There was a tone of resignation and sadness in her voice that Jack didn't like. He sighed and the wind started to nudge him slightly.

When Tooth started to walk away and Jack knew he had to tell her, because either way he might end up losing his only friend. If he was going to lose his friend either way, he might as well just try to tell her. "I can hear the wind's voice!" he almost shouted at her and caused Tooth to freeze in place again. "w-what?!" she hesitantly asked with wide eyes. "I can hear the wind's voice. It speaks to me, teaches me and tells me stories of its travels around the globe." He sighed before he continued, "I know it sounds crazy! Nevertheless, I really can hear it! I can prove it's real"

Tooth was about to say something, but she didn't get a chance as all of the sudden the wind seemed to speed up and swift directions in an unnatural way making it nearly impossible to keep her balance, while she was tossed around like a leaf she couldn't help but notice it weren't the case for Jack. It was then she finally lost her balance, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact, but it was much softer than it should have been. It was then she opened her eyes and noticed the wind had slowed down her fall. She felt the wind starting to dance around her, and she looked confused but her eyes full of curiosity.

"It wants to apologize. It didn't mean to cause you to loose balance like that." She looked at him wide eyed but remained silent, noticing this Jack sighed "Sorry, I know this is very freaky. I first heard the voice of the wind when I was 5 year old, a few months before I started school, the wind has been my friend ever since. At first it was barely more than a whisper, now it's just like hearing any other person." That knocked Tooth out of her shocked state. "Sorry, you were right. I didn't believe you. To be honest I thought you had gone crazy." Jack let a slight laugh escape at that, but nodded in agreement "but after being tossed around like that, I find it hard not to believe you. Though believing it just makes me wish I could hear it to." Jack was honestly, surprised by that and he must have made a strange face because Tooth burst out laughing and he soon joined her.

**A/N hey guys sorry to have keept you waiting for so long, but her it is. hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update atleast once a day, unless something comes up and ruins my plans. **

**anyways sorry for the sudden time skip but it's better than making too many boring and pointless chapters. I had originally planned to have Tooth discover Jack's friendship with the wind earlier but thought it would better to have her discover later instead, because it would kind of set off a lack of trust between them. **

**anyways enough about that. I will most likely be back again tomorrow with a new update and please review it's only my second fanfic and i would really love to hear what you think of it.**


	5. Secret of the wind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 4: Secret of the wind**

Later that day when night had fallen and the streets had gone quiet, only the wind could be heard raging outside in an uneasy manner. A faint and uneasy whisper could be heard by those who listened but none could tell what it said. The wind seemed to circle around a particular house, or rather a certain window. Desperately trying to enter the room, where a white haired boy seemed to thrash around in his sleep. His expression was one of pain, yet he was unable to awaken and the wind wanted so badly to relief him of his pain.

The boy's agony lasted all night, but went unheard by all but the wind. It was such a pitiful thing to witness but no one would have been able relief him of the pain even if they had tried. Only the wind knew the cause of his pain, they knew it would one day awaken and they were ready for it, Jack however was not. The wind could tell, so they did the only thing they could, reseal it until he could handle the strain.

The wind had been aware of the boy's power from the moment he was born, and it had chosen to become his protector. Diligently protecting him from the one who wished to harm him, keeping him from even noticing Jack's presence before he was ready. They knew all this would frighten the boy and it hadn't been an easy secret to keep, but it was necessary in order for the boy to be able to fully understand and not fear its awakening.

While the sealing the boy's power had been completely impossible, it had done its job of lessening the pain of its arrival as evidence the Jack's expression had calmed considerably. The wind seemed to be relieved at that, but they knew the hardest part was yet to come. The wind feared the boy's reaction of this revelation, but the wind knew that now the power had been awakened it could be delayed no longer, no matter how painful it might be.

When Jack woke up the next morning he felt strangely cold, but somehow it was oddly comfortable. He felt strangely weakened and the thought he didn't have to go to school like this made him very happy, although he was annoyed he had to start of his vacation being sick. He heard the wind blow eagerly against his window and dragged himself up to let it in. the wind kept dancing around him trying to get his attention but he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Jack slept for another hour before his mother came to drag the teen out of his bed. It was then he finally gave up and got himself up. His mother nodded to herself at a job well done before she left his room so he could get dressed, it was then Jack finally decided to talk with his friend that kept nudging him for having ignored it and gone back to sleep. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you. I just felt so tired. Can you forgive me?" the wind danced playfully around him accepting his apology.

Jack opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped by an excited little girl running into his room and dragged him into a bone crushing hug. "Morning Ems! Did you sleep well?" Jack said retuning the hug. The 6 year-old girl gave and excited nod before saying "Come play with me!" she begged and Jack couldn't help but chuckle. Emma, Jack's little sister, loved playing with her older brother. She knew Jack was blind and not able to certain things but she had no idea what 'being blind' meant and to be honest she didn't care, as long as she could play with Jack she would be happy.

Jack loved that about his sister, most people tended to avoid him just because of his blindness. He hated their pity and he couldn't help but fear that Emma might eventually do the same once she realized what 'being blind' meant. He threw the thought to the back of his mind and chose just enjoy his time with her instead of fearing future 'what if's'. The wind discretely nudged him before saying "go on, I can wait a bit".

"Sure Ems! What do you want to play?" she looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "hide and seek!" Jack just chuckled "Sure! You think you can beat me today?" Emma put on a serious face before stating proudly "I found a really good hiding place, you won't ever be able to find me this time!" Jack chuckled again and ruffled her hair a bit before nudging her along "go on then" she happily bounced out the door giggling on the top of her lungs as she did so.

Jack shook his head at his sister's antics when their mother, who had seen Emma rush out of the room giggling, entered slightly laughing at her daughter's actions. "So, which game is it this time?" she said her smile was clear in her voice. Jack smiled back "hide and seek, she loves that game. Even though I find her every single time." She just ruffled his hair at that and chuckled "No one can hide from your perfect hearing. Especially when giggling like a mad man" Jack burst out laughing at that. "Very true. Well it's time for me to go look for her." He said as he walked out the door.

It didn't take him longer than 10 minutes to locate Emma's hiding place, in the attic closet. He put on a smirk as he heard the slight giggle coming from the closet. He decided to sneak up on her and moved towards the closet as silently as he could manage. Upon arriving at the closet he grabbed the handles and flung it open. Emma only had time to let out a startled yelp before Jack had grabbed her, dragged her out of her hiding spot before he started tickling her until she surrendered.

She pouted as she said "I thought I had finally found a hiding spot you wouldn't find" Jack chuckled "no one can hide from me, but points for trying. Now it's my turn" He finished with a smile. Emma searched and searched, but Jack being a natural at hiding that he is remained unnoticed by her. She gave up after an hour of searching and Jack reappeared from his hiding spot under the coats on the coat stand.

It was then their mother called Emma down as it was time to go. She was going to play with her friend Claire today, while she was happy to go visit her friend she was sad to leave her brother. Noticing this jack put his hand on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Don't worry, go have fun. I'll still be here when you come home, okay?" she smiled at that and nodded as she ran down to their mother.

Jack let out a sigh after she had left and headed towards the pond in their garden to hang out with the wind a bit, before Tooth would come by. At the pond he started feeling better than he did when he woke up this morning. He took off his shoes before perching himself on his rock. His toe slightly touched the water surface, when he felt a sudden energy from within causing him to jump back slightly in surprise at the sudden coldness of the water. When he tried touching the water again, he felt a thin but hard surface. He could immediately tell that it was ice and judging from the thinness of it, he could tell it was only around the edges, but none of it mattered as he couldn't help but be slightly freaked put by it as it hadn't been there just a second ago. It was then the wind hesitantly whispered "Jack, there is something we need to tell you."

**A/N here you have the next chapter as promised. Got a bit delayed hope you can forgive me. I will upload another chapter later, will most likely be a bit late though. **

**anywys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. if you wonder why Jack suddenly had a sister appearing out of nowhere then remember i did a huge time skip when Jack was 5 and he is now 13 meaning he became a big brother when he turned 7. I would have mentioned her in the previous chapter but she didn't seem to fit in so I waited for this chapter instead. hope this clearified a few things.**


	6. Gaining control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 5: Gaining control**

"Are you ready to try again, Jack?" the white haired boy gave a hesitant nod. "Focus on the energy within you. Feel its flow and let it build up before you finally release it." Jack frowned in concentration as he did what the wind told him. A little bit of a cold fog seemed form in his palms steadily becoming more and more solid. Just as it was about to turn solid it burst into small cloud of snow, Jack groaned in annoyance at yet another failed attempt to give his power form.

It had been a few months since his powers awakened and it was now in the middle of his Christmas vacation, but so far, the only thing he managed to learn was making a small cloud of snow. No matter how hard he tried to do anything else it just seemed to explode in his face. "You have to believe, Jack. Don't let your doubts and 'what if's' cloud your mind. Your belief is the source of you power, you must learn this or your power will no longer be within your control." "I'm trying!" he whined at the wind.

"Let's end your training for today", "what? Why? We barely even started!" Jack almost yelled at the wind. "We need to work on your belief and trust in your power before we can continue this training. Without it, it will be impossible." Jack gave the wind an annoyed expression before nodding and went inside to play with his sister for a while to relief the tension.

Once Jack closed the door behind him, he let out a frustrated sigh. He couldn't help but feel an enormous pressure after the wind explained everything to him a few months ago. He still had a hard time believing it. As if it wasn't enough to be blind and teased because of it by everyone in school. No, he had to have freakish powers too.

_3 months ago._

_"Jack there is something I need to tell you." Jack was still freaked by the sudden appearance of the ice that he didn't hear the wind's words. The wind tried to comfort the boy by circling around him gently stroking his hair, after a few minutes he had calmed considerably. It was then the wind spoke again "There is something I need to tell you, Jack" Jack who was still really freaked out seemed to finally snap out of it enough to hear the words of the wind. _

_"I-it is… It is about what just happened, isn't it?" he said his voice still shaking from the shock. "Yes!" but before the wind got a change to continue, the blind boy suddenly stood up, yelling at the wind "What happened? One moment there was nothing there then all of a sudden there was ice! There is no way that is natural!" he calmed down a bit, his face paling "was it… was it me?" the wind became quiet not able to find its words "wasn't it?" Jack yelled at the wind desperate for answers. _

_"You were born with powers you weren't supposed to possess, at least not as you are now." Jack wanted to know what the wind had meant with those words, but the wind continued before he even had a chance to ask. "I've waited for you to be born for a very long time, since the last spirit of winter chose to fade away 300 years ago. The other spirit of the seasons, Mother Nature and I have since then searched for a new to take his place, but to no avail, until I found you. _

_Your very presence radiated an echo of winter, an echo only we would be able to hear, but for some reason none of us could explain, your powers where already obtained by your mortal birth, lying dormant within you. Until now! You aren't ready to wield this tremendous power, forces of winter. We had little choice but to reseal them, but no seal is strong enough to contain such forces and should not be. You need to learn to control it, without putting anyone at risk while doing so. I'll be your teacher and guide until you take your rightful place among the other spirits of the seasons, where you belong."_

Jack let out yet another sigh. Did he really have no say in this decision on him becoming a spirit? He decided not to dwell on it after all he preferred to have fun. A smirk appeared on his lips as he then started to navigate through his own dark little world, searching for his sister. It was time for a prank.

**A/N: Sorry for the rather short chapter. anyways regarding the flashback of the wind's explaination, I will elaborate it later in the story. too much explaination in one chapter can be rather heavy and wont leave much room for you to start wondering and imagine things on your own. **


	7. Arrival of a rival

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6. Arrival of a rival**

It took nearly 2 years before he had managed to gain at least some amount control of his new powers. It had been far from easy, as his powers tended to act up whenever he got too emotional or stressed. He nearly froze his entire room over a few weeks ago, when he stressed out about an important test. It wasn't the test that tested his patience, no, the wind kept on pestering him about his training. When it became too much for him, his powers went out of control leaving pretty much everything in his room covered with a thin layer of frost. When he calmed down enough to realize what had happened he thawed it, before anyone entered his room only to find it covered with frost.

After the awakening of his powers, he noticed how the snow, ice and frost helped him 'see'. It radiated a strange light throughout his normally dark world, giving shape to his surroundings. The first winter after his awakening was one full of endless wonder, while he had always been able to sense his surroundings within a certain radius it seemed to expand to far beyond what any human with sight ever would be able to see with their eyes. It was as if he could 'see' everything touched by the snow, although, he had to learn to restrain his powers. Otherwise, this wide perception would only make it harder for him to focus on maintaining control.

He had perfected this restraint in the past 2 years and now he often released the restriction when he was alone in the garden, allowing himself to be lost within the movement, sounds and shapes. It was incredible, though he could only do it safely, when no one would be around to interfere.

The white haired teen let out a sigh, it was now near the end of his summer vacation, only a week left before he would enter high school. While he looked forward to the fresh start with a new set of classmates, he didn't particularly look forward to their reaction towards his blindness, not to mention what would happen if anyone ever found out about his unusual powers. He haven't even told Tooth or Emma about it, while they both knew about his friendship with the wind he knew that revealing his new abilities would be too much, even for them.

It defiantly hadn't been an easy secret to keep as he even now still barely had any control. The wind kept telling him that once he becomes the spirit of winter it would become much easier for him to control, that being a mortal trying to control such forces is simply impossible, no matter how much you try. He seriously doubted the words of the wind back then, but now after 2 years of failing to do little more than making a few snowballs and making a handful snow (to put down the neck of someone's cloth as a prank) before he lost control he was starting to realize the truth of the wind's words. As much as he hated to admit it, the wind was right. He didn't really have much choice, he would either have to become a spirit as the wind wanted him to or end up hurting the people he loves.

Jack was about to back upstairs to his room when he heard the doorbell. He groaned in annoyance, as he was currently the only one home. He opened the door, revealing a tall male standing in front of him "Hello mate, I'm Aster E. Bunnymund, I just moved in next door." Jack could tell from the stranger's voice that he was around his own age and gave a slight smile as he felt the teen rise his hand for a handshake. He took the hand and returned the greeting "I'm Jack Frost. Nice to meet you" the other teen let out a slight chuckle at Jack's name. Noticing this, jack raised an eyebrow and put on a smirk "Yeah, like your name is any better, Bunny." Both teens laughed at that.

"I know this may be rude of me, considering I just met you and all, but I could really use your help with some boxes. I would have asked my uncle to help but turns out, he forgot I would arrive today and is out of town. I'm just happy I already gotten the key." Jack raised an eyebrow at that "Your uncle?" Bunny smiled at that "I'm moving in at my uncle North's place as I wanted to attend burgess high." Jack laughed slightly at that, knowing very well what kind of person North was. He then nodded "Sure, I'll help. Your uncle has always been nice to me and my family, so I don't mind helping you for a bit." Bunny's smile widened "Thanks a lot, mate!"

The two teens walked over to the house next door. Jack only vaguely familiar with the place, making him a bit uncertain as the owner wasn't around. The two of them worked for a few hours, carrying in the boxes from bunny's truck. The two of them really enjoying each other's company that was until Tooth arrived shortly after they finished up.

She immediately noticed Jack talking with a stranger. Jack noticing her presence, stopped mid-sentence as he turned to greet his girlfriend of a few months. "Hey Tooth!" she walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek in greeting. "Who is your new friend?" she asked him teasingly, Jack smiled as he put an arm around her waist as he turned to face Bunny again. "Tooth this is my new neighbor, Aster. E. Bunnymund who will attend at burgess high next week with us. Bunny this is Sheila Collins, my best friend and girlfriend."

Bunny was rendered speechless at the beautiful girl in front of him. Already feeling the stab of jealousy, that this strange white-haired teen was able to get a girlfriend like her, when he clearly didn't even notice how lucky he was. Tooth noticing the strange, mixed expression on Bunny's face chose it was time to leave and said with an apologetic smile "Well, we better get going now. Nice to meet you Bunny." That snapped Bunny out of his speechless state "Oh! I see. Thanks for helping me with the boxes Jack." Jack noticed the slightly forced formality but couldn't tell why, so he let it go and just smiled happily at the other teen. "Anytime, Bunny." As the couple walked away, Bunny couldn't help but frown in confusion, though happy Jack hadn't seemed to notice his mixed expression of awe and jealousy.

**A/N Hey guys. Sorry for not posting the last week or so, i've just been extremely busy. Yes i made another time skip to avoid fillers and don't worry! I will write a flashback on how Jack and Tooth became a couple, but i won't reveal any of it now. you'll just have to wait for it :D**


	8. Boiling point

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7. Boiling point**

Bunny couldn't understand it, he really liked Jack when they were talking but as soon as Tooth showed up his positive opinion of him took a 360° turn. The following week he kept a close eye on the white-haired teen, trying to piece him together. He often observed him by the large pond in their garden from his window on the second floor of his uncle's house. He couldn't help but wonder how he still haven't noticed him there. He didn't even notice when he looked towards Bunny's location, Bunny even waved at him just to be friendly, but the teen still didn't notice. It was driving him nuts.

He even watched him when Tooth was around. It always pissed him off whenever he looked at the couple together. However, what struck him as the oddest was how much time he spent by that pond. He was there at least an hour every single day. Eyes closed, frowning in concentration as if he was trying to hear something far away. Tooth sometimes joined him, listening intently to his words as if they were the greatest words of poetry. He had to admit that when Jack was like that, it was rather breathtaking. He didn't need to hear Jack's words to know that. Considering that those two were a couple, it was understandable that Tooth found it that fascinating.

On the seventh day since his arrival, Bunny went outside to enjoy the summer sun for the last time before school started the next day. He was walking close to the fence when he heard voices from the other side. Already knowing whom it belonged to he went closer so he could hear what he said. What he heard pretty much shocked him to the core.

Jack was telling Tooth a story about a young, prank-loving prince who accidentally angered a witch with his pranks, earning him a curse, which rendered him blind. Many of the kingdom's healers tried to break his curse to no avail. Forever cursed to live in his own dark little world, with no chance of a cure. The prankster prince never pulled a prank again. While everyone had always found it annoying to be the target of the young prince's pranks, they couldn't help but miss them now they were gone, the prince's laughter even more.

The people of the kingdom, desperately tried to revive the prince's joyful cheer, but he only sank deeper into the darkness. Many years later, the prince was now a mere shadow of his former self, his eyes void of emotion, wearing a blank face and none had heard him speak for years. Seeing their once cheerful prince like that was breaking the heart of the people.

One day a beautiful fairy came to the kingdom. She saw what had become of the once cheerful prince and the effect it had on the people of his kingdom. She regarded them sadly because she knew she couldn't cure the prince's curse, but she could help him to 'see' in a different way. The prince became his cheerful old self again with the help of the fairy's gift. The kingdom rejoiced, even more once the prince proposed to the fairy. Once again, the people of the kingdom obtained happiness, the prince even more. Their happiness would never fade again.

Bunny couldn't help but be entranced by the beauty of this story, even though it sounds very similar to the kind of fairytales your parents told. Once again, this angered Bunny, still not able to tell why, angering him even more. He moved away from the fence before he would do something he would regret.

That night he couldn't stop thinking about Jack, he was such a mystery. He was torn between liking him as a friend, as he did that day seven days prior or hating him because he was jealous of what he had, yet not seeming to care.

The next morning he walked to school with Jack, trying to rid himself of his jealous feelings as they talked. They didn't talk about anything special, they were mainly just trying to figure each other out. The following week went on like that, until Bunny could take it no longer. He snapped at Jack while they were walking down the hallway, talking as usual.

"Shut up!" Bunny screamed at the white haired teen, causing him to pause mid-sentence in surprise. Jack's now confused expression. only caused Bunny's anger to rise even further, reaching the boiling point. He shoved the teen up against the nearby lockers, causing Jack to groan slightly at the sudden pain. He sent and angry glare towards the direction of Bunny's face "What the heck was that for?" Jack snapped back at him as everyone started to gather around them to watch the 'show'.

"I don't get it! How can she like a guy like you?" Bunny hissed in anger. "She keeps looking at you with those dreamy eyes and you don't even seem to care!" Jack's expression turned to one of hurt, much to Bunny's confusion. Despite his confusion, Bunny refused to back down as he went on, not giving Jack a chance to explain, "You don't deserve a girl like Tooth." That hit a nerve and Jack's expression turned to that of pure rage, as he broke free of the Australian's grip knocking him down on the floor in the process.

The temperature in the hall fell several degrees as Jack then placed a foot on top of bunny's chest, keeping him down as he 'looked' down on him, his eyes burning with anger, scaring Bunny "What gives you they right to judge me? You hardly know me! How can you say I don't deserve a girl like Tooth when you know nothing about either of us!" he yelled as loudly as he could, displaying his furious state even more. Jack's expression calmed considerably but his eyes kept an icy gaze on the Australian teen, sending shivers down his spine "Don't even dare come here, claiming yourself to be any better! More deserving? Don't make me laugh!" he said with such coldness, frightening all the by-standers, Bunny even more. Jack walked away, not even bothering to look back.


	9. Day at the frozen pond

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Day at the frozen pond**

Jack was on his way home, Bunny's words still fresh in his mind. He couldn't believe that Bunny was such a bastard. They've only know each other for 2 weeks, who does he think he is. Jack let out a sigh, trying to calm his anger before his powers would act up again, as they had done back when Bunny snapped at him in the school hallway. The wind started to dance worriedly around him, he said in a low whisper "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just a bit shocked, that's all." He reassured the wind.

Once he was home, he went straight into the garden, perching himself on his usual rock by the pond. He closed his useless eyes, taking in all the sounds the wind brought him. He heard a voice that made him frown in displeasure. The voice belonged to Bunny who, much to his surprise was talking with a very furious Tooth. "Bunny how could you do that to Jack? What did he ever do to you? His done nothing but help you out, being friend to you and you just shove him into the lockers, shouting at him!" Tooth yelled at the Australian teen. "If he is such a nice guy, then why does he not even spare you as much as a glance? It's like he doesn't even care about you at all!"

Bunny was about to say more but didn't get the chance as Tooth gave him a head-turning slap on the cheek. It took him a few seconds to realize Tooth actually hit him, but when he turned his head back towards her, planning to give the girl a piece of his mind. He became speechless when he noticed Tooth was about to cry. Her expression was a mix of rage and hurt as the tears ran down her face. She walked away not wanting to even look at his face.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that, having heard the entire conversation. He felt Tooth approaching a few moments later and he turned to face her as she came closer. "Thanks for defending me, Tooth" Jack smiled softly, almost sad at her. She gave him a sheepish smile as she said, "you heard us, huh?" Jack just nodded. Tooth joined him on his rock, before pulling him into a hug. Startling him slightly as he hadn't expected it, but one he happily returned. After they broke out of their hug, Jack laid his head down on her lap, 'looking' straight into hers with his icy blue eyes, which Tooth loved so much. She gently began to stoke his white locks, instantly calming both teens down.

Having been blind all his life, Jack couldn't help but love those soft and tender touches. It somehow reassured him that someone is actually there to notice him and give a damn about him. A rare thing for him as no one but Tooth and his family did. While they sat like this they both remembered the day, they became a couple.

**_It was near the end of February, yet winter was still in full swing. The sound of giggling could be heard coming from the pond. Jack, Tooth and Emma was skating on the frozen pond. "Jack, catch me!" Emma squealed in mirth as she skated towards him at full speed. Before Jack even got the chance to react, she already knocks them down on the ice. Tooth burst out laughing at the adorable scene, Emma joining her shortly after. _**

**_Jack frowned at Tooth and Emma in mock annoyance before he burst out laughing himself. Jack helped Emma up before he stood up himself. He took Emma's hands and started towing her around on the ice with practiced ease. Tooth smiling at the adorable siblings, wishing she had a little sister like Emma. After about an hour of playing on the ice, the three decided it was time for a break. Emma was the first to take off her skates and run back inside to get warm, leaving the two teens alone on the ice. _**

**_"_****_She is such a sweet heart," Tooth cooed, as she watched Emma ran back inside. Jack just smiled fondly before nodding in agreement. The two teens started to head over to the rocks where they left their shoes. On the way, Tooth lost her balance on a sudden change on the surface of the ice, causing her to fall. Jack was quick to react but wasn't fast enough to prevent the fall causing him to fall with her, but he did managed to cushion her fall. _**

**_Realizing that Jack cushioned her fall, she immediately got off him, blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry. I should have…" she was about to continue into what would most likely be an apologetic ramble, but she was caught off by Jack pulling her into a hug, chuckling slightly "it's okay. I'm just happy you weren't hurt." He started pulling out of the hug but before he let go, he cupped her cheek with his hand. Caressing it softly with his thump, before he slowly began to move closer to her. Both teens closed their eyes as they got closer, already aware what the other wanted. _**

**_As their lips touched, everything around them ceased to exist. Both relishing the taste of the other's lips. Nothing had ever felt so right to them and as they broke apart, both teens began to smile. Tooth looked straight into Jack's icy blue eyes, which no longer scared her as they used to, she now found them strangely enchanting. She truly wished he was able to look back into her own, but she realized that it was impossible, but it still saddened her greatly. _**

**_The moment was broken when they heard a sudden "eeeww!" both teen blushed madly as they scrambled apart and got back on the feet, only to find Emma staring at the two teens with disgust of what she had just seen them do. "I was wondering what took you two so long, so I came back to fetch you. I didn't expect this!" she said as shook her head. Her face grimacing, as she tried to shake the feeling off. _**

**_She went back inside, not wanting to see that again. When Emma was gone, the two stunned, blushing teens burst out laughing. Jack was the first to calm a bit "Sorry, but I'm afraid she doesn't like the sudden competition for my affections" he joked, causing Tooth to laugh even harder. "You're certainly right about that, but it's so cute how much she loves her brother." Tooth cooed. Jack suddenly moved closer again dropped down on one knee, taking her hand into his as he said, "so, you want to be my girlfriend?" he did the kneeling as a joke, just as much trying to be the gallant knight. The question however, was defiantly as serious as can be. "Do you even have to ask?" she said as she enveloped him into a hug. _**

Tooth, still stroking Jack's snow-white hair lovingly, suddenly looked down on him her face trying to conceal her mirth at the thought "you're planning something, aren't you?" Jack just smirked at her "you know me too well! Should I be flattered or scared?" he chuckled and Tooth joined him, knowing all too well that Jack was scheming a prank to get back at Bunny for what he did.

**A/N: I'am so sorry i haven't updated for a while, but I ran into a damn writes block while working on this story... took ages to get back on track... or atleast i hope i did... i will leave that up to you guys...**

**anyways this chapter is kind of like a filler, but not one without a point. it was perfect for telling how the two first became a couple, hope it wasn't too cheesy though and it was necessary before the rivally between Jack and Bunny really starts up**


	10. petty little act of revenge

**Disclaimer: i own nothing**

**Chapter 9: Petty little acts of revenge.**

Bunny couldn't shake the eerie feeling of being watched he had ever since the encounter he had with Jack in the school hallway and it only got worse after the conversation he had with Tooth on the way home. The way Tooth looked at him after she slapped him, made him cringe in guilt. As much as he hated to admit it, he hardly knew anything about either of them. Yet he suddenly jumped to conclusions because he was jealous? It annoyed him on no end, even more as they were his only friends and he just pushed them away.

He let out a sigh and looked out his window only to spot Tooth and Jack sitting on their usual spot on the rocks by the pond. He frowned and made a low grumbling sound as he saw Jack getting himself comfortable on Tooth's lap and she began to stroke his white hair. He wanted so badly to tear them apart, but he stopped himself from doing so. He let out yet another sigh and he started to think about what happened in the hall.

Something was odd, something he haven't noticed when it happened. When Jack snapped back at him, the temperature seemed to drop considerably and something told him it wasn't just his imagination. While the sudden drop in temperature was strange, it wasn't what gave of the eerie feeling he had during the encounter. No, it wasn't the temperature, it was his eyes. Jack's icy blue eyes almost seemed to glow as the temperature started to drop. That thought sent a chill down his spine but he shook it off.

When Bunny woke the next morning, he noticed how violent the wind hit his window, making it shake and rattle in return. When he was ready to go to school, he headed out the door, only to be barely able to keep his balance due to the strong wind. As he headed towards school he spotted Jack and Tooth, he kept his distance, as he didn't really want to talk to them after what happened yesterday. It was then he noticed something odd, neither Jack nor Tooth seemed to have any trouble with the harsh wind nor did anyone but him.

Bunny frowned in confusion at this 'what is going on' he thought, as he struggled through the harsh wind. Suddenly the wind just died out, making Bunny lose balance, tumble forward, and hit the ground. He cursed lowly in a pissed of tone as he got back on his feet and dusted himself off. The wind didn't seem to bother him anymore and he was grateful for that, even though he had no idea what happened he didn't really want a repeat of what happened before.

However, the gratefulness quickly turned into an annoyed frown, as he couldn't open his locker. He began to study the locker in order to hopefully figure out why it wouldn't open. Much to his surprise and confusion, he noticed a thin layer of ice on the lock mechanism. He regarded it weirdly and thought, "How the hell did it freeze over." He let out a sigh and closed his eyes in resignation "this day is getting weirder and weirder by the minute. What's next? Attacked by squirrels?" He thought to himself as he walked to his next class.

His next class was his favorite, Gym. "This awful day can only become better from now on," he thought as he walked off to the changing room with a slight smile. When he walked into the changing room he noticed Jack nearby chatting happily away with another guy, which only served as a ugly reminder. Bunny frowned in annoyance. He really didn't want to deal with Jack, his day was bad enough as it is without Jack yelling at him because of what happened yesterday.

Jack apparently chose that moment to 'look' towards Bunny's direction, but much to Bunny's surprise and relief he didn't seem to care. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, "what the heck was I so worried about, he doesn't even seem to care" he thought happily to himself. It was then something struck him as odd and he frowned in confusion as he thought, "why isn't Jack changing, isn't he participating this week either?"

A few minutes they were all, except Jack, changed and outside ready to play soccer. Jack sat down on the bench to 'observe' the game. Bunny poked a boy next to him and said, "Hey Mikey, why isn't Jack playing?" Mikey looked at him a bit confused for a while before he answered, his tone slightly annoyed "no one really knows, the coach won't tell us. She keep saying it's his choice if he wanna tell us why or not. All she told us is that he isn't able to join us, but to be honest I highly doubt that is true from what I've seen. To me he seems perfectly fine" Bunny just nodded in agreement.

During the game, Jack was starting to fall asleep on the bench, so Bunny decided to give him a little wake up call. With a smirk on his face, he kicked the ball towards Jack, under the pretense it was aimed for his fellow teammate but was slightly off target. However, Bunny's smirk quickly turned to horror as he realized he put in too much force in his kick. Jack, who was almost asleep, didn't even have the chance to react in time before he was knocked backwards off the bench by the force of the ball, knocking him out for a few seconds.

Everyone ran towards Jack, Bunny tripping a few time on the way due to sudden harsh gushes of wind appearing out of nowhere. By the time Bunny reached, the others were already there and Jack slowly coming to again. "Urgh, what happened?" Jack said as he sat back up, clutching the back of his head. It was then the coach noticed the gash on the back of his head, already colored his usually snow-white hair a dark red.

"Come on Jack let's get you to the nurse to clean up that cut of yours" the coach said as she helped him back on his feet. Jack frowned a little in confusion, not aware of his own injury. "Cut? What cut?" he said as he staggered a bit on his feet, his mind still kind of fuzzy from the fall. "I'm fine coach," Jack said as he wriggled himself out of her grasp. He took a few steps before he lost balance and was about to fall, when he was caught, by the back of his blue hoodie, and lifted up in the air by Bunny.

Bunny being taller than Jack, easily held him slightly above the ground, so he couldn't get away. "Watch it, Jack. you're injured" Jack frown deepened as he realized who caught him "oh great, the kangaroo saved me" he said as he comically swung around his arms in exasperation. Bunny wanted to drop him in response to that but decided against it, seeing as Jack was already injured because of him. "Don't worry coach, I'll take him to the nurse for you." He said as he placed Jack under his arm to prevent him from escaping, while cutting down on his struggling. The coach just nodded and told the others to resume their game.

**A/N Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but im still having trouble with my writer's block but seems like i finally overcame it so should return soon with the next chapter, but its nearly 4am so i better head to bed :) and sorry for uploading the wrong chapter...**


	11. realizations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10: realizations**

Bunny carried Jack under his arm all the way to the nurse's office, despite being very annoyed at Jack because of his constant struggling and yelling demands for his release, Bunny couldn't help but wonder if Jack even realized he was injured. Sure Jack seemed kind of out of it, but his hand was covered in blood after he rubbed the injured area on the back of his head. That should have raised an alarm but much to Bunny's endless surprise, it seemed like Jack hadn't even noticed despite the fact that he was actually 'looking' at his own blood covered hand.

"Bunny, I told you I'm fine!" Jack said as they, much to Bunny's relief, finally reached the nurse's office. "There is no way you're fine with a cut like that on the back of your head. So calm down and let's get this over with." Bunny snapped back, his tone clearly displaying his annoyance. Bunny finally opened the door and roughly dropped Jack on the examination table in the middle of the room. The nurse just stood wide-eyed in her surprise at the sudden appearance of the two males. She quickly snapped out of it when she noticed the blood in Jack's hair.

She let out a sigh and walked over to Jack in order to examine the cut, before she went to crap the disinfectants and a bandage. "You wanna tell me what happened this time, Jack?" Bunny raise an eyebrow at that not aware that Jack had been to the nurse's office before now. The other times it was just minor scratches and Tooth being too overprotective of him, despite knowing he was fully capable of taking care of himself, she just couldn't help being worried and Jack let her as he thought it was cute "I'm not really sure what happened. Though I do have a pretty good idea. I was sitting on the bench during gym class, just minding my own business as usual, while the others were playing soccer. Next thing I know I'm on the ground. I'm assuming that I was hit by the ball or something." Jack said and shrugged like there was nothing he could do about it. Usually he would be able to stop it or at least dodge the ball, but because he was nearly asleep, he couldn't react in time.

The nurse sighed again, and responded while wrapping the bandage on his head "I know you really wanna attend gym class, even if you're just sitting on the bench, but you need to realize it's too dangerous with you not being able to see if something is coming towards you." Bunny froze and stared wide-eyed at the nurse and Jack, not sure, if he heard correct. The nurse noticing Bunny's weird and confused expression, she turned to face him just as she finished wrapping up Jack's head, "guess he didn't tell you?" Bunny nodded, still somewhat dumbstruck at the news.

Jack frowned in annoyance of being ignored "hey, I'm right here, so would you please stop talking about me like I'm not even here?" both of them wearing a sheepish smile upon realization. Jack sighed as he continued, "Before you ask, yes I'm blind. I've been blind since birth. There you know, happy?" Jack hissed out, his anger obvious. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees in the small room. Bunny looked at Jack in shock, both at the revelations of his blindness, the thought not even occurred to him before, as Jack can move around so freely, but also because he for the first time actually took a close look at Jack's unseeing eyes and felt like slapping himself for missing it before. He has seen the icy blue of Jack's iris before but only now noticed the missing pupils, it was also then he notice the slight, almost unnoticeable glow they had. Just as they did when he confronted him in the hallway, but he shrugged it off like before, thinking it might be due to the lighting of the room.

Jack, hating the awkward silence, got back on his feet and walked out of there. That jolted Bunny out of his shock and he darted after him. The two of them walked in silence back towards the field where they had their class. Bunny kept on trying to help and guide Jack, not noticing and/or forgetting that he was perfectly able to do it on his own. "Would you please just stop?" Jack begged, yet his tone remaining angry and annoyed "this is exactly why I don't want people to know. I may not 'see' like everyone else, but that doesn't equal me being completely helpless. Think about it and try remembering me as you saw me before you found out." He paused for a bit, giving Bunny a chance to think before he continued, "did you notice any differences between me and everyone else?"

Bunny just shook his head, not really wanting to answer and proving Jack right, before he mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity of doing so when talking to a blind guy. Jack burst out laughing at Bunny, "what's so funny?" Bunny asked, slightly offended. Jack responded, his voice still full of laughter as he did "you, shaking your head at a blind guy, seriously what were you thinking?" Bunny's eyes went wide at that 'how did he know that?' "You're thinking 'how did he know', right?" Bunny's jaw dropped in disbelief and Jack continued chuckling in mirth.

"I rely on my other senses to know where I am or what is happening around me. The tiniest sounds, smells and touch that most either don't notice or simply can't detect. I rely on those tiny sensations and with practice, it's almost as good as actually seeing, sometimes even better, for the exception of colors of cause. For an example: Hearing the friction of clothes and the movement of hair against the air, it lets me know when someone shakes or nods their head, that's how I knew you shook your head.

Bunny couldn't fully comprehend the concept but it at least managed to calm him and stop fuzzing about him. It was also then he realized how big of a jerk he's been towards Jack, but didn't really know how to apologize. Yet, he could somehow tell that Jack wouldn't accept his apology anyways. After all, Jack hadn't told anyone, fully aware that he would be treated differently and alienated from his peers. Apologizing now, would only prove his point. It wouldn't be sincere either, it would be out of pity or guilt and that's not what either of them wants.

Now that he thought about it, it all seemed to fit together and all his reasons for disliking Jack just seemed to fall to the ground and shatter at that realization. "Does Tooth know?" Jack looked offended at the question, frowning while he replied, "of cause she does! We've known either since we were 5 years old, there's no way I would be able to have kept it a secret nor did I intend to. The only people who knows is my family, tooth and the school. As much as I hate to do this, I have to trust you not to tell anyone about this, I will find out if you do. But don't even think that just because you now know, it will change anything between us. After all, the fact that you were unaware of my blindness, doesn't excuse your behavior."

Bunny sighed but nodded "I'm aware of that." he paused for a second, before he went on with a soft but sincere tone, "even if we aren't on friendly terms with each other, I know when to keep my mouth shut. It's not my secret to tell. Besides it would ruin your social life at school, I'm not that cruel." Jack smirked as he said "thanks, Kangaroo" before he ran off, leaving a dumbstruck Bunny in the hallway. 'Yep, things won't change a bit.' He thought, both annoyed and amused, before he continued onwards towards class.

'Was it really just my imagination, or did his eyes actually glow?' Bunny shook his head surprised and confused, yet he had a hunch that it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. Then he thought back to all the strange things that happened today and how the temperature in the room seemed to drop when Jack was angered. 'Could Jack somehow be behind that' the thought made him stop dead in his tracks, before he shook his head 'nah, it's impossible'.

**A/N: Now Bunny knows about Jack being blind, but also is suspicious of him :) any guesses of what may happen next?**


	12. Blackout

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 11: Blackout**

Jack was casually walking around in his home, smirking to himself. His mother, noticing the smirk and the finger he held in front of his mouth signaling her to be silent, she shook her head in amusement of her son's antics before going back to what she was doing. Jack continued onwards towards his unsuspecting target on the couch. His target? None other than his beloved little sister, who was currently lost in her favorite cartoon.

He silently inched closer to her from behind, before he with a quick move, swooped down and grabbed the now squealing Emma up in the air, swinging her around before he put her back on the couch, joining her and started to tickle her. Emma's joyful laughter echoed through their home, causing smiles to form on everyone's lips. For them, this was a regular thing that happened every day, but nonetheless, it didn't lessen the happy feeling they gained from it.

"Jack, stop... can't… breathe…" Emma managed to say through her laughs. Jack stopped and put on a face of innocence, knowing fully well she couldn't be mad at him whenever he did. She put on a smirk and prepared herself for an attack, she jumped towards her brother, with the intend of payback. Jack expertly dodged her attack, and quickly turned around and countered with another round of tickles, submitting Emma into another uncontrollable laugher.

When he finally let her escape, she pouted at yet another failed attempt to catch him. "Damn, you're too fast" Jack just chuckled at her, before pulling her into a tight but loving hug "don't worry, you'll catch me someday" before any of the siblings had the chance to say more their Mother called from the hallway "Emma it's time to go" Emma's smile faltered, not wanting to leave her brother. Jack noticing this, pulled her into another hug and petted her hair soothingly "Don't worry Em, I'll be here when you get back" She just nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she reluctantly headed out to join her parents.

While their mother helped Emma get her things, their father went over to the sofa ruffling his son's wild white hair, that was still slightly wrapped up by the bandage covering the cut he received earlier that day "sure you're going to be okay while we are gone this weekend?" Jack smiled widely and nodded "I'll be fine, besides Tooth will be checking up on me" his father chuckled. They all loved Tooth and she had pretty much become a part of their family since she and Jack met, they weren't surprised when they became a couple, having expected it would happen, but that didn't change the fact they were overjoyed by it.

They asked Tooth to check in on Jack while they were away on a business trip. They were taking Emma to stay at a friend's house for the weekend, knowing it would be a bad idea to have her staying here alone with her blind brother. Of cause they aware of the fact that he was fully capable of taking care of both of them, but it was still better for both of them, as there was no point in making things harder on Jack by having him take care of his sister as well. While they were, a bit reluctant of letting Tooth look after Jack while they were gone, considering they were a couple. They knew they were both responsible enough to not do anything stupid, besides they didn't trust anyone else to do it.

The doorbell rang at that moment and Jack was about to get up and answer, when his sister yelled, "I'll get it!" she opened the door and immediately hugged the girl outside, which she happily returned. Tooth chucked as she said "hello to you too, Emma" Emma broke out of their hug and took Tooth's hand, dragging her into the living room. "Jack, your babysitter is here," Emma teased, with a huge smirk on her face. Jack frowned, faking annoyance and was about to pay her back for that comment, when Tooth beat him to it by scooping Emma up and holding her tight so she wouldn't be able to escape

"So, I'm just a babysitter, huh?" Tooth said, her voice full of laughter, as she placed her lips on the neck of the 8-year-old and blew as hard as she could, making her squeal in mirth as she tried to wriggle her way out of her grip. "Sorry Tooth" Emma managed to squeeze out in between her laughs. It was then their mother came back into the hallway "Hello Mrs. Frost" Tooth greeted her and she smiled back "Hello dear, thank you for coming." Tooth just smiled back "It's no problem. I know Jack can't cook to save his life." She joked, causing them both to laugh "Hey! I've gotten better" Jack frowned as he walked towards them. "Sure you have, son" his father retorted "I sure love 'burned to a crisp' scrambled eggs" he said with as much sarcasm he could muster, causing his son's frown to deepen and glare at him making everyone else burst out laughing.

The three of them left after that, the two teens stood waving in the door as they did. As soon as they were back inside, Tooth pulled Jack into a tight hug "I missed you!" she whispered. Jack chuckled lightly, returning the hug "you saw me less than 3 hours ago, when we walked home together. Remember?" Tooth frowned, faking anger "that was 3 hours ago" she answered stubbornly, Jack just smiled fondly back at her "well then let me make it up to you" he said as he pulled her into a soft kiss which she immediately melted into. "Guess you're forgiven" she whispered after they broke apart.

"Come, there is something I wanna show you." He said with a huge grin as he took her hand and dragged her with him to the attic. The two teens loved the attic it was full of fun and exciting new things. There was always something new to discover every time they went up there, but this time even Tooth was surprised yet excided by what he had found. "I found this about a week ago, I thought you might like it," he said with a huge smile, holding up an old looking guitar. His smiled turned a bit sheepish and his cheeks turned slightly pink as he continued, while rubbing the back of his neck "It's pretty old but it still plays pretty well. I didn't tell before now, because I wanted to surprise you by learning a few songs first" Tooth's face immediately lit up "really!" she said in both disbelief and excitement.

Jack sat down and started flawlessly playing 'nothing else matters' by Metallica. Tooth's Jaw literally dropped, but remained silent until the song was over. "How? How did you that? You said it had only been a week since you found the guitar" she managed to say in her awe, as he stopped playing. He managed a weak smile, embarrassed "I listened to the song and adjusted myself to each tune, doing so finding the correct guitar grips" Tooth wore a face of sheer awe. "Do you know any other songs?" he started chuckling "of cause I do, after all what else can I do for fun when you're not around" he said with a smirk, making Tooth blush.

Jack continued playing for Tooth for the next hour, both of them singing along to the tunes he played. As much as they enjoyed this, it was starting to get late and it was time to cook dinner. Even with Jack's very lacking skills in a kitchen, they managed to cook themselves a delicious meal. They happily chatted little nothings while they enjoyed their dinner. They were just about to clean up after their meal, when everything turned black.

Tooth let out a startled gasp. There were no moon or stars out tonight as the sky was covered with thick clouds, leaving the room pitch black. "Tooth? What's wrong?" Tooth following the sound of Jack's voice desperately trying to locate him. "I'm not sure everything just went black? I think it might be a blackout since even the lamps outside are off. Not even the moon light is out, I can't see a thing." She chuckled nervously trying to mask her fear. Before she got the chance to say anything else, she felt two hands cupping her cheeks lovingly, she felt lips slightly brushing against her own for a second before they leaned in for a kiss. When the kiss broke, she heard Jack's quiet but loving voice right in front of her. "Don't be afraid, I'm right here"

Her fears immediately evaporated as if it had never been there at all. "Let's get you upstairs, I'll take care of the clean-up. Sound good?" she just nodded, she let out a surprised yelp when she was suddenly lifted off the floor, bridal style, by a pair of strong arms. "It's easier like this," he said with a deep blush, which made him grateful for the blackout so she wouldn't notice. Tooth clung onto him as if her life depended on it, as he carried her effortlessly up to his room. He gently place her on the bed, "wait here, I'll be right back. Okay?" he said gently stroking her cheek "okay", she whispered back. She heard him walk away and her fear came rushing back with vengeance, paralyzing her.

All of a sudden, a bright light came into the room, a camp lamp held by none other than her Jack. "Is this better?" he asked uncertainly, unable to tell if his 'light source' was actually effective, as he couldn't see it for himself. As his answer, he was immediately knocked down on the floor, by Tooth ramming into him to give him a hug. "Yes, thank you" she whispered into the front of his blue hoodie. After Tooth calmed down, the two teens moved back into the room to sit on the bed bringing the lamp with them. The lamp didn't provide much light, but it was still far better than the pitch blackness of before.

The two teens silently rested against the wall, Tooth cuddling up against Jack, starring into the dim light of the lamp. Jack held her tight in his arms, his head resting on top of hers, his hand stroking her soft hair soothingly. "I must seem pretty silly to you" Tooth voiced her thoughts "why would I find you silly?" he questioned yet not letting her go. "For being scared of the darkness like that" she continued "oh that." he said mostly to himself, pausing before he continued "it's okay to be scared, everyone else would be too." "But not you" she interrupted.

Jack let out a sigh "that's only partly true. For me, it's all I've ever known, it's as much of a source comfort as much as it's frightens me." "What do you mean?" "Just because I'm familiar with the darkness, it doesn't mean I can't be frightened by it. Just like someone walking alone, in a dim lightened ally and you start hearing strange sounds you can't place. You become uneasy, paranoid and frightened. It's just like that for me too, maybe slightly worse." He paused and slightly broke out of their embrace to 'look' in the eyes "I would never find you silly for doing something that is completely normal." He pulled her close again and they sat like that, in comfortable silence, relishing in each other's company, until sleep claimed the two of them.

**A/N: hope you enjoyed this fluffy, lovey dovey chapter. felt it was necessary, it is a romance after all ;) hopefully i'll get next chapter done soon, until then enjoy this extra long, cheesy chapter **


	13. A saturday of fun

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**Chapter 12: A Saturday of fun.**

When Tooth opened her eyes the next morning, the face of a sleeping Jack greeted her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but quickly softened as yesterday came back to her. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, before she tried to get out of his warm and loving embrace without waking him. Much to her relief, she succeeded. It wasn't that she didn't want him around, but she just wanted to thank him for yesterday by making breakfast for him.

However, much to her dismay, she found they were a few ingredients short and groaned at the realization that she had to go to the grocery store. She went to see if Jack had woken up, but he hadn't and she left the room again to let him sleep. She considered leaving him a note, in braille of cause, explaining where she had gone. However, she decided against it, seeing, as he most likely wouldn't find it anyways, since he wouldn't know it would even be there in the first place. It was then she remembered his friendship with the wind, while she may not be able to hear its voice but she knew it could hear hers and could relay the message in her stead.

Once she was out the door, she whispered, "Hey wind" as her response a soft gush of wind played with her hair. "Could you tell Jack where I've gone in case he wakes up while I'm gone?" the wind's intensity increased for a second to indicate it had heard her. She smiled and whispered a soft "thank you" before heading towards the store.

Shortly after she had left, Jack started to stir on the bed. Smiling softly to himself as he remembered what had happened yesterday. However, his smile quickly became a confused frown when he couldn't feel Tooth's presence anywhere nearby. He shot up and out of bed, removed the bandage from the day before and threw it in the trash, changed into a pair of dark grey shorts and a blue t-shirt, before leaving his room to look for her.

He searched the house, wondering and slightly worried about where she might have gone, when he couldn't feel her presence anywhere in the house. It was then he heard the wind rustling against the kitchen window, trying to get his attention. He went out into the garden. Talking as he sat down on the porch by the door. "Morning to you too, wind" he chuckled pausing for a second, his voice remaining cheerful but with a slight hint of worry, which he couldn't hide from his faithful companion "I'm guessing Tooth told you were she went?" "Yes, no need to worry my friend. She just went to the store." Jack smiled somewhat sheepish at that knowledge, feeling stupid for worrying. However, the wind reassured him "it's okay to worry about a loved one, they would do the same. No matter how silly it may seem to others, it's never something to be ashamed of."

Jack just nodded and they both agreed to practice with Jack's winter abilities while she was gone. Normally, someone wouldn't practice their unusual and secret abilities out in the open. However, with the wind keeping watch, no one would ever get the chance to notice. Besides, as long as he kept it small, it would be easy to cover up if somebody did notice.

Jack closed his eyes in concentration and a white mist with a faint blue hue started to form on the palm of his hand. Growing denser each passing second, before taking shape as a snowball. Jack couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt the perfect orb in his hand. He loved the coldness of the snow against his skin, as well as the small flicker of light it brought to his usually dark world. This made the thought that it was still summer almost unbearable, he could hardly wait until winter.

He let out a sigh and willed the snowball to thaw, which it did almost instantly. The wind gently brushed against him as it said "try something harder" Jack hesitated a bit before nodding. He closed his eyes once again and held out his hands to hover about the ground. The same mist reappeared between his hands and the ground below. It grew denser once again and started to take shape into that of a snowman, but just as it was about to take full form. The wind suddenly broke his concentration by roughly pushing him.

Jack frowned in annoyance at this "Hey, what gives? What did you do that for?" "Tooth has returned. You might want to stop for now or do you want her to find out?" Jack let out a sigh, still annoyed at the wind's bad timing but agreed it was better that way. He stood up, quickly thawing the remnant of his failed creation as he felt around for Tooth's presence, finding it in the kitchen almost instantly. A mischievous smirk formed on his face as he silently snuck into the kitchen.

Tooth was bustling around in the kitchen, preparing the pancake dough for their breakfast. She was so absorbed in her cooking that she didn't even notice the approaching male. Jack's smirk widened as he formed a very thin layer of frost on his hands. It was thin enough to melt as soon as he made contact but still manage to achieve its purpose. He got up behind his unsuspecting target and quickly placed his frosted hands on her waist.

Tooth frowned in confusion, as she felt something approach. However, before she had a chance to react, she let out a laud, startled "EEEP!" as she felt cold hands make contact with her waist. She quickly broke out of the cold grasp and took a few steps away, before she noticed the laughing male behind her. She glared at him in mock annoyance and a smirk formed on her lips as she grabbed a bowl of flour nearby and dumped its content on his head immediately silencing his laughter. The two of them grew silent for a moment before Tooth burst out laughing, "Oh god, you look absolutely ridiculous!" Jack raised an eyebrow at her reaction before he started chuckling as well "okay, I deserved that" Tooth could still barely contain her laughter as she replied, "you bet you did!"

Jack brushed off the worst of it before he stopped laughing, "Well, as great as being covered in flour is, I'm going to take a shower. Have fun cleaning up this mess" he said as he walked away with a smirk, waving his hand casually at her, as if nothing had happened.

After Jack finished his shower, he went back into the kitchen where Tooth just finished cleaning up the flour. The two teens then helped each other prepare their meal. When they finally got to sit down and enjoy their breakfast, Jack suddenly asked, "so Tooth, what do you want to do today?" Tooth looked thoughtful "hmm, haven't really thought about it." She paused as she looked at his face, noticing the air of innocence she started to suspect that he already had a plan. "Judging from your face, you probably already have a plan, don't you?" she said with a confident smirk. Jack let out a small chuckle "you got me!" he said as he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion "it's a surprise though! You still want to go for it?" Tooth just smiled and nodded, fully aware that his plans ALWAYS turned out to be a lot of fun.

Jack stood up, "alright, you asked for it! Let me just call for some transportation and we'll go get ourselves ready, sounds fair?" Tooth chuckled at her boyfriend's excitement as she quickly grabbed his arm before he would get to far "after you finish your breakfast" Jack just gave a sheepish smile, as he went back to his chair "whoops, almost forgot"

After they finished their meal, Jack went to change and call for transportation while Tooth went upstairs to take a shower and a change of outfit. When she came back downstairs, she found Jack standing there, smiling at her. He was wearing dark blue-gray shorts, a white t-shirt and a royal blue vest. She couldn't help but blush at how handsome he looked. Then she noticed the turquoise ribbon in his hand "

"What's the ribbon for" Jack gave her a mischievous smile "blindfold of cause, it won't be a surprise without one." He paused noticing her uncertainty "Don't worry I won't put it on before we're in the cap and I'll take it off you as soon as we get out, okay?" she gave a small smile and nodded. Any further conversation got put on hold when Jack took her hand and dragged her along telling her the cap was there.

The trip itself was rather uneventful, Tooth spend the entire trip trying to figure out where they were going. However, Jack wouldn't say a word about it and the blindfold made it impossible for her to figure it out by herself. As they finally arrived, she couldn't help but wonder how the heck Jack could navigate so easily without his sight, she shrugged it off thinking the wind probably guided him somehow, they are friends after all, despite how unbelievable it may sound.

When Jack finally took the blindfold off her, she found herself in front of the new theme park, which opened a few days ago. She was speechless and she couldn't help but smile, knowing this day would be awesome, yet she couldn't help but mentally slap herself at how obvious this place should have been as a destination when Jack were the one doing the picking. "Ready to go in?" Tooth grinned and ran off dragging him along by his hand, both teens laughing.

The theme park was amazing, it had so many types of rides it was almost unbelievable. Jack managed to lure Tooth along for a couple of rollercoaster rides, despite her dislike for them, though she was clinging to him the entire time, screaming at the top of her lungs. She also managed to lure Jack along for a few of the theme rides, despite how boring they are for someone who's blind. She even managed to drag him into the tunnel of love, she didn't tell him that though.

While Tooth were buying some more souvenir photos of their trip, for her secret scrapbook of memories, Jack sat on the grass nearby, leaning against a tree trunk, resting for a bit while waiting for Tooth when he suddenly felt an intense, stabbing pain. He clutched his head, desperately trying to lessen the intensive pain in his head. Fortunately, it disappeared just as quickly and sudden as it had arrived. The pain had worried him slightly but as soon as he felt Tooth approach, he forgot all about it.

As the day went on, the pain kept returning randomly with less and less frequency. As the day came to an end, Tooth started to notice Jack's painful expression and became worried and she was just about to ask if he was alright, when he suddenly clutched his head, dropping down on his knees, his face clearly displaying his agony. The wind seemed to pick up around them, displaying it's concern and panic. In their panic, none of them seemed to notice how all the nearby water, everything from drinks to the rides, started to freeze solid.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for having kept you waiting for this chapter for so long. Been pretty busy lately, hope you can forgive me. anyways sorry for leaving you with a cliffhanger, but fear not it won't be long until my next upload.**


	14. increasing pressure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 13: Increasing pressure **

As the pain was starting to subside, Jack immediately noticed the multiple presences that had seemed to gather around him. He had attracted way too much attention and they were all too close for comfort. He almost froze as he notice the multiple light spikes in his usually dark world and it didn't take him long to figure out that he had accidentally deep frozen ALL water within a mile! As this realization dawned upon him, he quickly thawed it before anyone started to notice. The fact that none had so far seemed was a small miracle, one he was deeply grateful for having occurred, though it appeared that it was only because everyone had their eyes on HIM! The people, who was on the rides, were utterly confused when the water suddenly froze and they were unable to explain what might have been the cause of this strange phenomenon.

He suddenly heard frantic, but faint as if it was far away, yelling and sobbing. He relaxed and the voice became much clearer, it was Tooth "Jack! What's wrong? Please say something!" before she even realized it Jack had already pulled her into a tight hug, speaking to her softly, "I'm okay Tooth, calm down" she immediately returned the hug, squeezing every bit of air out of him. "JACK! I was SO WORRIED! What happened? You just suddenly collapsed! I didn't know what to do!" she said as she continued to cry into his shirt.

Feeling the hug grow even tighter, Jack knew he had to act fast or it would be the end of him "Tooth! Can't… breathe! Need… air!" as realization hit her, she immediately let go of him and gave him a sheepish smile "sorry, I was just so worried! Are you okay?" Jack smiled softly at her and gently began to stroke her silky, feather light hair in an attempt to calm her down, "Sorry for the scare. I'm fine" he paused as a clear and VERY obvious blush appeared on his face, he lowered his voice "could we go somewhere… well more private? All this attention is kind of freaking me out" Tooth raised an eyebrow at that. She immediately froze on the spot and her face turned completely red as she realized they had gathered a rather large audience and managed to give a slight nod, despite her stunned state.

As the two teens stood up, the crowd seemed to dissolve itself, going back to whatever they were doing before this unexpected turn of events. "Let's just go home, okay?" Tooth agreed on that immediately, not wanting this to repeat itself though she would have preferred taking him to the hospital. The trip home seemed deceiving peaceful, she could tell that something was up with Jack he appeared deep in thought and nothing she did seemed to be able to pull him out of it. She sighed and her face softened, knowing it was better to just leave him be when he got like this.

When they finally got home, Jack immediately went outside towards his usual perch, on stones by the pond. However, just before he went out into the garden he faced Tooth and spoke in a slightly tired voice "Sorry, I need some time alone" Tooth just smiled at him "It's okay, I'll be fine. I'll just start on making dinner, sound good?" Jack just nodded and went outside.

As he sat down on his rock, he pulled his legs up, hugging them as he placed his head on his knees. Tears threatening to fall as he thought about what the wind had told him on the way home.

**_Jack had opened the cap's window slightly, as soon as he had gotten in the vehicle, so he could listen to the words of the wind. "Jack, your power is growing too rapidly! The headaches you've experienced earlier… well… they were caused by a massive and rapid power increase, causing it to go haywire. When the power peaked, you could no longer contain it and it had nowhere to go but out. You actually managed to suppress most of the power burst! If you hadn't you would have frozen EVERYTHING solid within miles, maybe even yourself. I'm actually quite stunned… you managed to not only keep it to a mile, but also manage to lessen the power output itself!_**

**_The ground was only slightly coated in a thin, almost invisible layer of frost. No one would have noticed it, unless, they had been looking for it… even then it melted in less than a second due to the heat… easily managing to convince them their mind had played a trick on them._**

**_The people of the rides, however, noticed the water freeze solid but have no clue what caused it and have no way of connecting it to you."_**

**_The wind sighed to itself, knowing it had over explained everything, again! It knew that this wasn't what Jack was so concerned about. It couldn't help but wonder why the moon had chosen to let the boy be aware of his destiny to become the spirit of winter, the pressure was only making things harder for him. The wind couldn't help but worry that today's events might have increased that pressure. Further pushing him to become something, he didn't want to become and leave behind everyone he loves… there is no way he would be happy about that. Now that he is aware of just how unstable his power is becoming the wind could tell the boy would try to distance himself from everyone in an attempt to keep them save from his out of control power. _**

**_The wind wanted to comfort its friend SO much, but it knew that it couldn't do anything to help him and it knew that he would rather be left to his thought, attempting to make them at least make some sense again._**

Jack lifted his head and opened his unseeing eyes to face the moon. Despite being on the verge of breaking down in tears, he managed to choke out a few barely audible whispers "Why? Why…. Why me?" but the moon remained silent.

A few months passed since the incident in the theme park, it was now in the middle December and only a few days from Christmas. Tooth had noticed how much Jack had changed since that day at the theme park. At first, she was just slightly worried about him, but now she was almost scared by his change. He was pushing everyone away, all of them… her… his sister… EVERYONE! He would barely even touch them! She was so angry with him, thinking he no longer cared for them. A month ago, she had enough. She let out his anger at him, yelling at him, trying to get him to talk to her, but he wouldn't say a word so she broke up with him out of anger. That had caused a reaction, but not one she had expected. He looked seriously upset, but he just looked away before nodding, he spoke in an exhausted and resigned tone, as if this was something that couldn't be helped "I understand, goodbye Tooth… thank you for everything" he just walked away after that.

Even weirder was the multiple confrontations with Bunny. Normally he would attempt to either tease, prank him or start arguing with him, but now. He simply just walked away, not even showing the slightest change in expression, no matter what Bunny did or said. However, what surprised Tooth the most, was the fact that Bunny had seemed almost worried about Jack! Now he only seemed to try to bother him just to get him to react. He thought it was HIS fault! After all the last time they had seen each other, he had knocked Jack out with a football, so naturally he thought he might have screwed something up in there. Tooth assured him that it wasn't the case.

She was happy with the fact that he had seemed to get slightly better after the first snow fell at the end of November. He seemed to relax slightly after that. She really hope that it was a sign that he would finally be himself again. She let out a sigh and closed the book she had been trying to read, keyword: trying. She couldn't help but think about what could have happened to Jack that day at the theme park to cause such a dramatic change. Was it because of her? She shook her head at the thought, no point in trying to pin the blame on herself. She wished, now more than ever, to able to hear the wind, if she could then she would finally know what was up with Jack.

She went out of the library and into the school halls when she heard the familiar voice of Bunny. She walked towards the sound and found Bunny chasing after Jack, looking very… almost upset. "I know that you don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you, but please listen to me for once in your life!" that made Jack stop in his track and gave Bunny a face of indifference "I don't care why you are acting like this. All I know is that you're not acting like yourself… not by a longshot!" Jack rolled his eyes at that, almost as if he was saying 'thanks for stating the obvious'. Seeing this, pissed Bunny off even further.

Bunny grabbed Jack's hoodie and pushed him up against the lockers. "LISTEN! I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you're hurting Tooth!" Jack remained silent, not even bothering to look at him "almost every day she is on the verge of tears and you don't even seem to care! She cares so much for you and you just throw her away as if she is a piece of trash!" Bunny reluctantly let go of him and walked away turning his head slightly as he said, "she would be better far off without you!"

Something suddenly felt off, it caused Bunny to stop dead in his tracks. When he turned around, he saw something far beyond anything he could have imagined. Jack stood right behind him, sending him an icy glare that could kill. His unseeing eyes seemed to glow in an icy blue glow and the very air seemed to crackle in response to his anger.

"You think I don't that? You think I don't care? HOW DARE YOU!" the temperature rapidly dropped to a point where they could see their own breath "You know NOTHING! Yet you're here, questioning me? Claiming me to be heartless? You think I'm Ignoring Tooth just because I want too?" clearly visible layers of ice formed underneath Jack's feet as he spoke and it started to move rapidly across everything nearby. Jack raised his hands gesturing towards the rapidly forming ice, looking far beyond angry "THIS! This is why I kept my distance!" his face seemed to soften and appeared extremely sad, tired and upset "I can't control it… not anymore! I locked myself away, trying to restrain this CURSE called power. I pushed everyone away… not because I no longer cared… no, I was trying to keep them safe!" Jack looked so fragile, looking as if he was just about to break. His next words, were said in a barely audible whisper "To keep them safe from me"

He seemed to calm down after that, realizing what he had just done. His eyes widen in panic as he became aware of everyone's seriously freaked out gaze. Jack noticed Tooth's presence, he let put quiet whispers of denial "no… no… what have I…" He looked so sad, so broken! Tooth couldn't help but cry after what she had just witnessed. She let out a whisper only she could hear "This is why he pushed me away?" She couldn't help but feel slightly touched that he cared so much for her, but at the same time the feeling was overwhelmed by her sadness and guilt.

However, before she had the chance to do anything, Jack ran away not willing to 'look' her in the eye. She dropped down on her knees clutching her head trying to clear her thoughts 'All this time Jack had avoided me, to protect me! Yet I selfishly decided that he didn't care for me anymore.' The tears wouldn't stop as she spoke in a soft whisper only she could hear. "I'm so sorry, Jack! I should have known… You've always been like that… yet I couldn't see it… I… I feel so stupid"

Jack was running as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was running, all he cared about was getting the hell out of there. He continued running until he reached a secluded area of a park close to his home. He stood still for a moment to regain his breath, before he clenched his fist in anger and frustration. He let out a scream, that seemed to pierce through the air frightening everyone who heard to their very core, as he swung his fist against a tree trunk. he stood like that for a while, trying to calm down. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy white hair, trying to collect his thoughts. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? They saw! There is no way I can lead a normal life now that everyone knows I'm a god damn FREAK!" He let out a sigh and his expression saddened "even Tooth" his expression hardened as he continued, "it's all that damn Bunny's fault. If he had known when to keep his mouth shut, this would never even have happened in the first place."

Noticing the dangerous amount of ice that had started to build around him, he sighed and sat down pulling his legs into a hug in an attempt to calm himself. With tears threatening to fall, he spoke with a heartbroken tone "Everyone would have been better off if I had never been born" he buried his head in his knees and tried to hold back his tears.

He sat like that, in what felt like ages. The wind was at a total loss, it had no clue how to help him and it was frustrating it to no end. Jack seemed to notice the wind's increasing frustration he lifted his face from its previous position, wearing a slight smile "Don't worry wind, I'll be fine" he shrugged "at least I think I will. Thank you for always being there for me, I really appreciate it"

The wind gave him a rough shove. Knocking him into a snow pile, head first. "being serious, doesn't suit you, Jack!" Jack couldn't help but laugh at that "very true my friend, very true! Well how about I make it up to you then? It's been a while since you and I had some fun." The wind couldn't help but laugh at that and was about to agree, when it noticed something was very wrong and it went silent to locate the problem. Jack 'looked' around in confusion "Umm, wind? Is something wrong?" he heard the wind gasp in what sounded like panic before it shoved him along, yelling loudly into his ear, "you need to go home NOW! Your sister is in danger!" The wind didn't need to say more, as Jack immediately took off, running as fast as he possibly could but even with the wind's assistance it was too slow for Jack.

When he finally arrived, he went straight for the pond praying he wouldn't be too late to save his beloved sister. As he came into view, he shouted at the top of his lungs "EMMA! GET AWAY FROM THE ICE!" Emma who had decided to go ice-skating on their pond, stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the panic shout of her brother. Before she had a chance to react, a loud cracking sound came from underneath her and she immediately tried to get off the ice but it was too late. The ice couldn't hold her weight any longer and she fell into the cold abyss.

Jack, who was almost at the pond when he heard the laud crack, ran even faster. Fearing the worst. He heard the ice give in and Emma's fearful scream as she fell into the cold water beneath her. Without even the slightest hesitation, he ran towards the hole in the ice and immediately dived in.

**A/N: Sorry to leave it at such a huge cliffhanger but fear not, I shall be back with the next chapter tomorrow. Anyways, as for the sudden time skip? well I felt it was needed or the story would have been to dragged out and boring without it. I considered having gone into more details on their break up but felt it would be Unnecessary to do so. After all i only put it in to empathize the concequences of choosing to distance himself from his loved ones. **


	15. we're so lost without you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 14: We're so lost without you.**

Jack felt the cold water hit his face before it swallowed him whole. As soon as he was in the water, he attempted to locate her presence. He felt her struggling a little below him and immediately went down deeper. He ignored the icy water and the pain of his tensing muscles. NOTHING would prevent him from saving his beloved little sister. As soon as he reached her, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him towards the surface. He felt an unbelievable relief as they finally broke through the surface. He pulled Emma up on the surrounding ice, quickly thickening the area where she lay upon, before he even attempted to pull himself out of the icy water.

All his remaining strength seemed to evaporate, as he tried to pull himself out of the hole. In a desperate last effort he finally manage to lift himself enough to pull himself out, but much to his horror the ice gave in to his weight as soon as he had pulled himself up. He didn't even have the chance to freeze it back into place before it had already given away and he once again found himself sinking deeper into the cold abyss.

It was so cold… it almost seemed to burn against his skin. He could no longer move… the icy water claimed all his remaining strength. His lungs were desperate for air… the icy water entering his aching lungs, but he couldn't care less. A wide smile formed on his lips, he had succeeded! He had managed to save Emma! He had never felt so relieved in his entire life. As he felt himself losing consciousness, he closed his unseeing eyes and focused. The already icy water became even colder and he felt the ice above thicken and the hole close up. As his consciousness faded, drawing his last breath… he could only think about his beloved Tooth. 'I'm so sorry Tooth… at least you will be safe now… safe from me… forgive me."

Tooth, who had been searching for Jack after he fled the school, suddenly felt the wind tugging her… urging her to follow it. She didn't even hesitate, already trusting the wind to lead her to him. When she arrived, she was honestly surprised… she hadn't expected Jack to have gone home, not at all. It seemed so strange, suspicious even. She frowned in confusion at why the wind had let her here. It was then she heard a yell coming from the garden "EMMA! GET AWAY FROM THE ICE!" followed by the sound of slashing water. All color left her and she immediately ran towards the garden, but she was too late… Jack was gone.

She stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the scene in front of her. There on the middle of the pond, she saw a dripping wet Emma, shivering from the cold, crying her heart out while she pounded on the ice. "JACK! It's not funny anymore! Please come back… don't leave me… JACK PLEASE!" it broke Tooth's heart to see Emma like that. She pushed away her own grief, knowing she had to be strong… for her sake. She ran to Emma, immediately pulling her away from the ice. Emma tried to struggle against Tooth's embrace… yelling at the top of her lungs to be put down, that she had to get back on the ice… she had to save Jack! It was all her fault.

Tooth held the struggling girl even tightly and quickly headed for the door to the house. She had to call for help, she had to keep Emma warm or she would die from hypothermia. Emma was brought to the hospital, where she fell asleep almost instantly due to the combined stress and exhaustion, only then did Tooth allow herself to break into tears. The thought she would never again see Jack's stunning smile, hear his heartwarming laughter nor feel his loving embrace broke her heart into millions of tiny pieces…. Far beyond repair.

When Jack's parents finally arrived to the hospital, they both wore a face of pure horror and denial. His mother could barely even stand… she appeared to be on the verge of a major emotional breakdown. She ran to the still crying Tooth, holding the teen as if her life depended on it. Tooth returned the embrace before the elder woman finally allowed herself to break into tears. His father didn't seem to fair much better. As reality began to sink in, he dropped into one of the nearby chairs in a state of shock. Silent tears rolling down his face as he stared into the empty air.

Two weeks later, Jack's body remained to be found, despite the countless searches they all came out empty handed. Therefore, they lowered an empty coffin into his grave when they held the funeral. The family couldn't bear the thought of returning to their once beloved home. It held to many memories of him and the fear that they might one day discover his remains in that dreadful pond caused them to put it up for sale. Tooth couldn't blame them for it, especially considering how Emma reacted to her brother's untimely death.

Emma had completely locked herself away. She would no longer smile… no longer spoke a word to anyone… she was haunted by the memory every time she closed her exhausted eyes, making it impossible for her to rest… she would wake up in to a panic attack, screaming, crying as she called for her brother… As if that hadn't been enough she was now refusing to eat, forcing the doctors to feed her by force or she would die from starvation. It had broken Tooth's heart to see her like that. They decided it would be better for Emma to leave the town, hoping she could find some peace away from the constant reminders of Jack.

After they moved away, Tooth had tried to remain in contact with them but she could tell that doing so was only making it harder on the family… so she stopped. As the months went by, her mind tortured her with question, constant reminders causing her to cry herself to sleep every single night, since that dreadful day. Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Wasn't it bad enough to loose Jack? Was it some sort of punishment for having hurt his feelings? She had so many questions swirling around in her mind, questions only Jack could answer but the fact remained; she would never have the chance to ask.

A lone girl stood by a lone gravestone. She kneelt down, a lone tear falling down her cheek as she placed a beautiful bouquet of pure white roses. She looked down upon the empty grave and spoke in a voice was barely above a whisper. "I can't believe it's been a year. I can't stand this any longer… I feel so lost without you." She paused as she broke into tears "when you died… it was like you took a piece of my heart with you… I feel so lost… so empty" she tore her gaze from the grave, unable to look at it any longer. She looked up in the sky "as much pain and grief your death has caused me… I can't help but be proud of you for saving her… you were so brave and selfless, so why do I still feel this way?"

She stood up to leave, brushing the snow off her cloth before leaving the cemetery when she heard a faint voice, so heartbreakingly familiar, call out to her. However, before she had a chance to react the laud, shrieking sound of tires burning against the asphalt rang in her ears, before the world went black.

**A/N: Sorry to keep it so short and leave such a cliffhanger, but i thought better to separate the two different versions of the same events. fear not i will return again tomorrow with Jack's version. **

**for those who thought Jack could just have frozen the pond before Emma fell through, he couldn't... he was too far away to do so and didn't have the time for it either. after all in this story most of Jack's power has been sealed off, making it both harder and take longer for him to make ice. true, his power has been growing and gotten harder to control... but try and look at it this way... his ice powers goes out of control in tune with his emotions... anger, freezes... fear cracks...**


	16. rebirth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 15: rebirth.**

The first thing he noticed was the empty void of darkness swirling all around him. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe… that should have worried him, but it didn't. He could hear voices coming from the dark abyss, but he couldn't tell who it was or what was happening to them. Somehow, the voices sounded so heartbreakingly familiar but he had no idea why… were they someone he know? He couldn't remember… why was his head hurting so much from just trying to remember?

He was beyond confused and he wanted answers but every time he opened his mouth to speak, the cold darkness he was surrounded in entered his lungs. It was then he noticed a bright light coming from above, tearing through the darkness. He felt the light's gently touch, slowly pulling him towards it. He hit a cold, hard but smooth surface… only to have it part at his mere presence… that was odd! He didn't know why, but he knew that it shouldn't have.

He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was standing on what appeared to be a pond, covered in ice and surrounded by a thick layer of snow, which seemed to be covering what appeared to be a garden. He spotted some oddly familiar rocks… "Wait rocks? Why do they feel so familiar" Everything felt so familiar, yet so foreign at the same time. He closed his eyes, sight seeming so foreign to him while the scents and sounds were so familiar it was breaking his heart…

"Why? Why does everything seem so familiar? Have I been here before?" he let out a sigh as his mind tried to make sense of this. He then heard a voice, no louder than I faint whisper… yet its words loud and clear. It came from nowhere, yet seemed to come from everywhere at the same time. It made no sense to him at all "your name is Jack frost, the spirit of winter".

Realizing the voice came from the moon, he frowned in confusion and disbelief. He took a step forward and was just about to ask what the moon had meant, when he felt his foot hit something on the ice. He looked to see what looked like a shepherd's crook… wait… Why did seeing feel so odd? He shoved the thought from his mind and reached to pick up the staff, when he noticed frost forming on it at his touch he couldn't help but smile in wonder at the beautiful pattern.

He stood up still holding the strange staff in hand. The moment he let, the staff touch the ice a beautiful pattern began to spread on the icy surface. It was then he suddenly felt the wind brushing gently against his skin. He heard a very familiar whisper "the staff is yours. It's a gift from the moon and it will help you on your journey."

Before Jack had the chance to question this new, familiar voice… a sudden movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. A teenage girl carrying a bouquet of flowers was walking towards the pond, coming from nearby house. Jack raised an eyebrow at that. Finding it odd that the girl would be walking alone at this late hour. He walked towards her, but stopped dead in his track when he noticed the tear stained face, ruining her beautiful face. He couldn't stand seeing that awfully sad and broken expression on her face. He ran up to her, putting on a kind and reassuring smile as he said "miss, please don't cry. Everything is going to be fine."

However, the girl kept walking towards the pond as if she hadn't even noticed his presence. He looked at her, confused at girl's lack of reaction. Before he had a chance to react, she walked straight through him as if he wasn't even there. He let out a sharp gasp and stumbled away from the girl. He fell to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief and horror. The girl sat down by the edge of the pond, laying the bouquet down on the ice before breaking down in tears, sobbing, repeating the name "Jack".

That caused Jack's eyes to widen even further. Not only did she say his name, but her voice… It caused something and everything came back to him at once. He remembered his life as a BLIND kid. Growing up in that nearby house, with his parents and little sister. He remembered all about his friendship with the wind, his CURSED power that forced him from beloved Tooth in order to keep her safe.

He stumbled back on his feet and took a few steps back, taking it all in. He clutched his head in confusion and despair. He died! Is that why she couldn't see him? Why she walked through him? Was he a ghost? He shook his head, realizing what he was. The wind told him the day his cursed powers awoke, that he would eventually become the winter spirit. He let out a sigh "guess the wind kept its promise" he mused sadly to himself already aware it was impossible to return to who he used to be. Not that he would have done it even if he could… after all, he didn't regret his decision to save Emma. The fact that she was still alive was enough.

He turned his gaze to the shaking, crying form of the grieving teen, calling out to the wind, "Hey wind! Is she… is that girl really who I think she is? Can I really see her?" his expression saddening more and more as he spoke, almost on the verge of tears. The wind didn't say anything it just swirled him in a silent comfort, silently conveying its words of confirmation. He could no longer hold his tears back.

His deepest wish had become a reality, yet he couldn't be happy about it. His beloved Tooth was right in front of him, the person he wanted to see more than anything! Yet he couldn't be happy… the price was too high… he got sight in return of his family's happiness. If only she could see him, she wouldn't be forced to feel that kind pain.

He walked hesitantly towards her, sitting down next to her. He wore a sad smile as he took in her features. He reached out to touch her cheek. He gently stroked her cheek… Yet never actually touching it and spoil the illusion that he could actually give her some comfort. With a shaking voice, he said, "I can't believe how beautiful you are"

Tooth let out a sigh, and stood up to go back inside. Jack followed her back inside, expecting to see his family but to his surprise, Tooth was there alone. Jack followed her as she walked around, taking in the sights of his home for the first time while she gently stroked the familiar furniture before ending her tour in front door of his room. She hesitated, her hand shaking as she touched the handle. Jack noticed her eye glazing over before she walked into the room. She took a shirt, which he assumed to be one of his… hard to tell, as he had never actually seen his own cloth before. She hugged the shirt tightly to her chest as she laid down on his bed… curling into a ball before bursting into tears… it was a truly pitiful sight. Jack couldn't look at her, he close his eyes and avoid his gaze from her crying form.

Jack stayed by her side every day, tending to his new winter duties at night… flying around the globe, riding the wind as it acted as his guide and teacher. Whenever he was at Tooth side, he constantly tried to comfort her or at least crack a smile, but with him being invisible made it became near impossible. Every time, Tooth visited his family either at the hospital or later at the hotel room they had rented as a temporary home, until they could find a new home, it became harder and harder for him to leave them… especially after seeing her in that kind of state.

School wasn't much better either. Now that he was gone, he could tell Bunny was trying to take advance of her now fragile mind. Manipulating her into liking him, to make him into Jack's replacement. Jack couldn't let him do that so every time Bunny got within a certain range of her, he would send a really cold chill down his spine. The chill causing Bunny to stiffen, his eyes to widen to their absolute limit before rushing of in horror, much to Jack's endless delight.

However as spring came and the weather becoming warmer. He felt himself weaken and knew he couldn't stay by her side until winter was about to return to the northern hemisphere. Besides he had winter duties to tend to in the south, though it was pretty much just Antarctica he actually needed to deal with. The month he spend on Antarctica was very lonely even with the wind keeping him company. He had met a few other spirits but none of them not as much as spared him a single glance, so he spent all his time to either tend to the weather or practice his abilities. Which he, much to his relief, had found to be both far stronger and far easier to control than it had been while he was still alive.

Jack stood on the top of a glacier on the edge of Antarctica, enjoying the view, when he suddenly felt the tug of the wind "it's time to leave Jack" Jack sighed "yeah… I know, I'm just slightly nervous that's all. It's been nearly 5 months since I last saw her after all." He took a few steps closer to the edge and dropped to sit on it. "I'm kind of scared by the thought that she might have forgotten all about me. After all she doesn't know I've become the spirit of winter… it's only natural for her to forget about me." He reluctantly left his spot on the glacier at the insistence of the wind and took to the air heading towards his hometown.

He quickly reassumed his previous arrangement, with watching over Tooth during the day, tending to his duties at night. Jack had been quite worried about Bunny making further moves on Tooth in his absent. However, that worry was calmed fairly quick… he found out that those 3 months he had spent sending chills down the Australian's spine had caused Bunny's own mind to send 'phantom' chills in Jack's absence, causing the teen to keep his distance.

The days just kept passing in a blur and before he knew it, it was the 1-year anniversary of his death and rebirth. He stood by her side as she went to visit his 'grave' at the cemetery, feeling somewhat awkward listening to her words, even though they were meant for him. He signed, as he watched her leave… wondering why he stayed by her side when it was only causing him more pain and loneliness. He still loved her just as much as before, maybe even more.

However, having been invisible to her for a year now, it was just too much. He watched her walk away, head bowing down. She walked on out to cross the road just as speeding car made a sudden turn. The car went unnoticed by Tooth, but Jack did. He took to the air, went to her with the speed of a bullet. Yelling as loudly as he possible could "TOOTH! LOOK OUT!" He reached her just as she turned to face the oncoming car. He smiled in relief, he could do this… he could save Tooth just like he had saved Emma… only to pass right through her.

He turned just in time to see the car hit her. Jack dropped to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief as he looked down on the bloody and broken form of his beloved Tooth, "Tooth… no". He just sat there staring at her in a state of shock and disbelief… not even noticing the offending car had come to a sudden stop. The driver came running out of the car… already calling for help on his cellphone. It wasn't until he kneeled down next to Tooth body that Jack noticed him. Jack could feel his anger boiling over... Cause, right in front of him… was none other than Bunny.

**A/N: Sorry to leave such a cliffhanger... be honest with me guys, how many of you had expected bunny to be the driver? **

**Anyways... i'm sorry but it might take a few days before can upload the next chapter. won't be long, so don't worry**


	17. vengence

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 16: Vengeance**

Bunny hung up, right after having called the ambulance. The action seemed to snap Jack out of his shook and seething rage. After a closer look, Jack narrowed his eyes in suspicion something was horribly off about how Bunny acted. He seemed far too calm for someone who had just hit somebody with their car. Jack's eyes shit up in pure shock and disbelief "wait… is he… smiling?" as if on cue, Bunny burst out laughing before he calmed himself. He started stroking Tooth's cheek, while wearing a twisted smile "that's what you get for having rejected me!" Jack's eyes widen even further in disbelief, horror and pure rage at Bunny's words. "What… you planned this?" he screamed at Bunny in pure rage and grief. He wanted so badly to just freeze that MONSTER solid right then and there, but he held himself back for now.

The sun had almost set before the sirens could be heard approaching from the distance, causing Bunny to once again put on a fake mask of horror, panic and guilt in order to avoid unnecessary suspicion of this 'accident'. The medics got to work while the police dealt with Bunny, who after taking Bunny's statement let him leave for now while they investigated the case. Jack snuck a glance over at the medics, who just declared his beloved Tooth dead and was now putting her into the body bag. He swallowed up his grief and rage, determined to learn the truth so he followed Bunny. He snuck into Bunny's home and followed him upstairs. However, when he entered Bunny's room he stopped dead in his track.

Bunny's room was covered in hundreds' of pictures… all of Tooth. An entire wall had been dedicated to a mural of her smiling. Bunny's yelling snapped him back to reality. "You really should have listened to me. Nobody, I repeat NOBODY rejects me and gets away with it!" Bunny took a deep breath, in an attempt to calm himself down. Speaking in a soft, longing voice, "I loved you from the moment I laid my eyes on you. You were the most wonderful and beautiful person I had every laid my eyes upon." He paused, his expression darkening "but your heart belonged to someone else, didn't it…" he let out a bitter laugh "of all the people in the world you had to fall for, it had to be a goddamn BLIND FREAK! Just the very sight of that damn freak was utterly disgusting, but I had to be at least somewhat nice to him or you wouldn't even spare me as much as a single glance."

Bunny's expression softened once again "when that freak died… It was the happiest day of my life! I thought I could finally get you to notice my love for you…. I was so kind to you, I supported you, let you cry on my shoulder… gave you time to grieve before finally asking you out and you REJECT ME! You even had the audacity to PUNCH ME! YELL AT ME!" he punched a nearby wall in frustration, panting as he tried to calm down his rage. He now looked towards the large mural before walking up to it, caressing the cheek with a dark and bitter expression. "If I can't have you… no one shall."

Jack, who had been standing there listing to Bunny's rant, were now seething in pure rage. "YOU… MONSTER!" the temperature of the room dropped rapidly, causing Bunny to look around in confusion of why it suddenly became freezing in his room. Jack iced over the door handle mechanism, affectingly locking him in. Jack looked at Bunny with dark and twisted smile "how about you and I have some fun…"

Jack dropped the even further, the raw power of his rage caused the light bulbs to shatter, leaving the room almost pitch black and Bunny to let out a startled squeak in fear. Jack smirked and walked up behind Bunny sending an icy chill down his spine, causing him to flinch away and move towards the window. Frost started to spread across the glass making Bunny look at the window. Jack then used his finger to write on the frost, "I've been watching you!"

Bunny jumped away from the window, eyes wide in panic and fear, unable to look away. Voice cracking in fear "who's there?" Jack re-frosted the window and wrote "Jack". Jack couldn't help but smirk at Bunny's horrified expression. He frosted the window again, writing, "Confess what you've done!" Bunny regained his composure, snorting while his voice took a slightly amused tone "or what? You can't do anything! You're just a ghost."

The window frosted again with the words "wrong!" was the only warning he had before finding himself surrounded by icy sharp icicles appearing in an instant out of thin air… nearly impaling him from every angle. Even moving a single muscle could be lethal. Bunny saw the window freeze again "care to revise your last statement?" Bunny knew he was in serious trouble, but his stubbornness and pride wouldn't allow him to yield. Bunny frowned in defiance "no!" Bunny felt another chill down his spine, almost causing him to flinch. "Suit yourself then, stay like that then." Bunny's eyes widened in horror at the implication of the new words on the window "WAIT! Are you going to leave me here, LIKE THIS?"

"Consider yourself lucky, MURDERER!" was Jack's last words on the window before opening Bunny's window taking flight into the night sky, "Wind! Take me to Tooth." The wind did as he requested, sensing Jack's need to give his final goodbye. At the morgue Jack waited outside until the autopsy had been completed before sneaking inside. He dropped on his knees upon the sight of his beloved Tooth on the metal examination table. He broke into tears as the held in grief took its full effect.

After a while, he got back on his feet and walked over to Tooth. He reached out to touch her, momentarily forgetting he couldn't touch her. However, much to his surprise, his hand connected instead of passing through. His expression softened as he gently began to stroke her cheek and hair, tears silently streaming down his cheeks as he did. He had missed the feeling of her soft skin so terribly and thus despite his grief he wore a soft smile, which quickly faded as he knew it would be the last time he ever did.

It wasn't long after before the staff reentered the room, seemingly there to clean it. Jack resorted to floating in order to avoid being walked through. Upon the entry of Tooth's father 30 minutes, Jack reluctantly took this as his cue to leave. He left the hospital, looking at it back at it with a sad expression, before calling out for the wind to get away from here as fast as possible.

He rode the wind and perched himself on top of the town library, the tallest building in town. He sat there, just gazing at the stars. A lone tear rolled down his cheek "goodbye Tooth!" He sat there on the roof, immersing himself in his memory of her, until daybreak. He sighed to himself and reluctantly left his perch and flew back to Bunny's room.

Inside the room, Bunny was still standing where Jack had left him several hours prior. Bunny was cover in cuts, some light and some deep. He was clearly struggling to stand up, it was only the knowledge of his certain death if he did not remain standing that now kept him up. His voice was strained from all his desperate pleas for his release. Jack, despite his rage and hatred for the guy, didn't want him dead. All this senseless killing would achieve absolutely nothing but grief and hatred, a never ending cycle.

He sighed to himself, looking at Bunny he reluctantly frosted over the window and wrote "had enough?" Bunny having heard the frost, stared at the window in both relief and unspoken plea "please, I'll do anything" Jack stumped his staff on the floor, causing a pulse that shattered the icy-spears. Bunny instantly fell to his knees in pure exhaustion, muttering quiet 'thank you's' which only served to anger Jack further. "This isn't forgiveness! No, I'll never forgive you. However, as much as I would love to kill you myself you don't deserve that mercy. No, you'll rot in jail for what you've done." Bunny's eyes widened as he read the message, reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"I'll leave an anonymous tip for the police to find. However, I'll leave you with a choice." Bunny looked at the message in confusion and fear. "wha… what choice?" he managed to squeak out, making Jack smirk in satisfaction. "You'll confess your crime and go to jail or don't and I'll make your life a living hell. Either way you are going to jail, but the choice of how hellish your stay will be, is yours to make."

Jack didn't stay to hear his answer, knowing his answer already. He wrote a letter to the police with the supplies he had taken while he was in Bunny's room. After finishing the letter, he left it on the desk of one of the detectives' desks, staying only long enough to make certain it was read before leaving. Judging from the detectives face, Bunny wasn't going to get away with this, confession or not.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, but i couldn't seem to be satisfied by it had to rewrite it several times before i finally got it as i wanted.**

i honestly think i went to easy on Bunny, but lets be honest while Jack may hate him... he isn't a killer. besides letting him live and go to jail is afterall a fate worse in death in my opinion. 

**anyways, i'll be back soon with another update... don't worry wont be as long a wait as this has been.**


End file.
